


Come A Little Closer

by writingawaymylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Jackson/Isaac friendship, M/M, Mating, Protective Jackson, Slavery AU, Smut, Werewolves, creepy Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingawaymylife/pseuds/writingawaymylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another dream I had that I decided had to become a story.  </p><p>AU: Jackson and Isaac are human slaves that have a high value because they're both virgins.  Derek and Peter Hale show up and find themselves attracted to Jackson and Isaac.  They purchase the boys and bring them back to their loft.  Things progress from there as the boys work to show the men they are more than slaves and the men show the boy's they truly care about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You've Been Purchased

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is going to start right into it. I'm not always great with long introductions so bare with me <3

Jackson gently nudged Isaac's shoulder. "Lahey wake up." Isaac groaned a little before opening his eyes. "What's wrong Jacks?" Jackson nodded over to the door of the cell block. "They're coming."

Isaac swallowed before shifting closer to Jackson, or as close as he could with his ankle shackles. Jackson reached for his hand and Isaac took it squeezing softly as they waited to see who would come in today to look at them, maybe take them into one of the private rooms or maybe...maybe today was the day one of them would be purchased.

"I'm not ready Isaac." Isaac swallowed as he looked over at the other boy.

"We just have to make it through today Jackson. Just get through today first."

\-----------------

"Peter how can you say this is the place? There are about ten other slave dealers in the town what makes you so sure what we want is in there?"

"Oh nephew of little faith. Trust your uncle, he has a sense about these things."

Derek sighed as he parked the car and shut it off. "Maybe i'm not ready for a slave."

Peter reached out and gently squeezed his nephew's shoulder. "Trust me, you're ready. Besides I hear this place still has a couple of virgins. Come on Derek, I know your urges have been getting worse. Don't you just want a slave boy? Someone who will serve you in every way you need. Someone who you can come home to."

"You act like you know what its like." 

Peter chuckled as he turned to get out of the car. "I can only imagine. I have a feeling that we are in luck today."

Derek grunted as he shoved his keys in his pocket and followed Peter into the building.

\-------------

"Hale, Peter and Derek right?" The man at the front looked at his list. "Alright come on back. Now we have about five slaves that are still virgins so they are going to be higher priced than our non virgins. Also, if you find that you are interested in one of the slaves please let any one of our associates know. We have a couple of private rooms in the back so you can get a better look at the slave in question or just have some alone time with them. During this time, we will remove the ankle shackles, but we prefer to keep the handcuffs on them so they don't try to escape. It keeps them in the mindset that there is no escape. If you find you want to purchase any of the slaves please contact me and we can get you the paperwork immediately. Also please do not try to devirginize the slaves, we do have camera's that are being watched at all times so if any funny business goes on we will be stopping it immediately. All clear on the rules?"

Derek and Peter blinked a little before nodding.

The man smiled and took them through a door and down a hallway. "Perfect. My name is Dan if you need anything." Dan opened up a door and stepped back to let them in.

Everywhere the eye could see there were slaves of all ages chained to the dirty floor.

"God.."

Derek swallowed. Everywhere was a dirty scared face looking either at him or Peter, at Dan or down at the ground. As much as it horrified him, a part of him was hugely turned on. He felt Peter squeeze his shoulder. 

They both wanted this...

Wanted a slave.

\------------

They walked through the rows of slaves watching as some tried to move away from them while others tried to get closer. It showed which slaves had probably been around for a longer time.

"Ah yes and this area is where our virgins are. Now three of them are underage so we can't sell them to you until they hit sixteen. Our other two though are both seventeen. We picked them up within months of each other so they've definitely bonded. Be careful, Jackson he's the cockier one, he's very protective of Isaac. Isaac of course is the smaller one. Isaac has always been a very good slave, he seems to thrive on praise though so if you take him out and he's doing everything right please praise him. Jackson, well Jackson has his good and bad days.."

They stopped in front of the two boys watching as one bowed in front of them immediately while the other stared up at them defiantly. 

Peter chuckled as he knelt down in front of the boys. "Hmm i'm guessing the angry one is Jackson." He reached out and gripped the boy's chin. Jackson struggled which only made Peter laugh more. "Oh settle down little one. I just need a better look at you. I enjoy a little fight though. You certainly are handsome." He let go of Jackson before standing up and turning to Dan. "I like him, where can I take him for a spin?"

"You son of a bitch i'm not a car i'm a fucking human!!!"

"Jackson no stop it!"

Jackson was struggling against his chains trying to launch himself at Peter while Isaac was trying desperately to hod him back. 

"Please sir, please Jackson's a good boy, please don't hurt him!"

Derek watched quietly while all of this had been going down. He felt himself constantly coming back to Isaac. The boy was so..well behaved which was rare for a virgin. They usually still had something to fight for. 

"I'd like to take Isaac to one of the private rooms."

Everyone looked at Derek in surprise before Dan spoke.

"Alright, let's get you two a room then. Peter would you like Jackson?"

Peter smiled as he looked at Derek. "Yes, yes I would."

\-----------

The private rooms reminded Derek of a doctor's office. There was one exam table in the center of the room with an almost blinding light hanging above it. Derek had his hand on the small of Isaac's back as he led him inside. He helped Isaac up onto the table making him lay down on his back so he could take a look. 

"You seem very calm Isaac."

"I just want to be good for you sir. Just please don't try to have sex with me. Its against the rules."

Derek wanted to laugh, but..it felt wrong. "I know Isaac." He gently place a hand on the boy's forehead before moving it down to cup his cheek, then lightly wrap around his neck feeling his pules, then down his chest to his stomach and the edge of the boy's shirt. It barely fit him as it was. Derek licked his lips before pulling the shirt up and exposing the boy's stomach. Derek frowned as he saw some faded bruises and cuts on the boy's hips.

"Is this how you learned to be good here?"

"No sir I was good when I came here. My father gave me those..before he sold me."

Derek found himself growling a little as the words hit him. "Your father beat you?"

Isaac swallowed and nodded. "Yes sir. I know if you talk to Dan, he'll bargain on a lower price for me because i'm damaged goods."

Derek gently pulled the boy's shirt down resting his hand lightly on the boy's stomach. "I'll talk to Dan about it."

Isaac nodded and closed his eyes looking away from his new possible master.

\--------------

Peter grabbed Jackson and easily had him up and sitting on the exam table. The boy swore and screamed trying to kick and fight him off but Peter had an easy hold on him.

"Oh you're a feisty little one aren't you? I like that. You see Jackson i've been needing someone fresh, young, someone who still has the fight in him. I like a challenge and you my boy have become my challenge." 

Peter gripped Jackson by the back of his hair and pulled him into a rough kiss.

"You are mine" he growled softly.

"NO!!" Jackson spit on Peter's face.

Peter wiped his face and chuckled. "Alright then, think of it this way. If I purchase you, I can bet you ten bucks that Derek is about to buy Isaac as well. Do you know what that means?"

Jackson swallowed and shook his head.

"That means that if you be a somewhat good boy, you won't have to be separated from Isaac. Don't think Dan forgot to mention your little relationship to us. So what's it going to be Jackson?"

Jackson grit his teeth and swallowed before looking down. "Fine."

"That's my good boy."

\-----------------

Dan pursed his lips as he looked at both men sitting in front of him. "Well that was definitely the easiest sale i've had all day. Alright so Derek i'm sure you saw Isaac, because he is damaged I can give you a discount on.."

"He's not damaged. I intend to pay the full amount for Isaac. I don't see him as damaged at all."

Dan looked surprised but nodded quickly. "As you wish Mr. Hale. Alright I just need your money, and your signatures here. Now if you find that the boys aren't working for you as long as they are still virgins we can take them back. If you do have sex with them, because we already have so many non virgins as it is you'll need to find another buyer. Understood?"

Both Hales signed the paperwork and handed over the money without saying anything further.

\--------------

Isaac and Jackson were led out to Derek's car still in their handcuffs. Derek settled both boys in the back before getting in the driver's side.

Jackson moved close to Isaac waiting until Derek had started driving before speaking. 

"Isaac, we need to get out of here. They could...they could freaking kill us."

Isaac shook his head. "We have to be good Jackson, that's the only way."

"Isaac, we don't know that. Look as soon as the car stops i'm going to try and"

"Jackson, I can hear you."

Jackson swallowed as Peter turned around to look at the boy's. "Not that bright are you little guy? Its alright you'll learn fast."

Jackson grumbled as he sat back in his seat. Isaac patted his knee gently.

\-----------

The loft that Derek and Peter lived in was very nice. It was nicer than anything Isaac had ever seen before. After locking the doors Derek turned to the boys. "Are you two hungry?"

Both boys shook their heads quickly.

"Good, Isaac then you can come with me to our bedroom."

"Yes sir" Isaac murmured starting to follow Derek out of the room.

Peter smirked as he looked at Jackson from where he sat on the couch. "Jackson why don't you come sit on my lap so we can talk. I'm not that tired yet."

Jackson flipped Peter off before running and grabbing Isaac's hand. "Isaac don't!"

Jackson didn't even understand what was happening at first, but suddenly Derek had pulled Isaac tight to his chest, arm around the boy's waist his claws out in the open. Jackson froze as he looked up to see red eyes and fangs.

"Y-You're a werewolf..."

"Derek, it would be a real bummer if you tore my new toy apart before I even got to play with him."

Derek growled before retracting his claws.

Isaac gently put a hand on Derek's arm before slipping out of his grip to hug Jackson. He pressed his lips gently to the boy's ear. "Its okay Jacks, i'll be ok. We knew this would happen one day right? I'll see you in the morning ok Jacks? Be good for me please?"

Jackson nodded holding Isaac tight for a moment before watching Isaac pull away and follow Derek down the hallway to the bedroom.

Jackson swallowed before turning around to Peter's smirking face.

"So you're a werewolf too i'm guessing?"

Peter just patted his lap.

"Come sit with me Jackson. Why don't we have a little talk?"

Jackson felt himself trembler as the man's eyes flashed blue. He took a step before freezing again.

"Come a little closer sweetheart. I won't bite."


	2. The First Night

Jackson took a couple of steps closer before stopping again. Peter raised an eyebrow and motioned for Jackson to come closer. "Jackson you're starting to try my patience here. Come here now before I have to get the claws out."

Jackson swallowed before walking over to Peter. He tried to sit on the other side, but the man grabbed him and quickly pulled him down into his lap. 

"Nice try little one."

Jackson swallowed and stiffened as Peter chuckled and wrapped an arm around his back. "Look at what a good boy you are now. See that wasn't so bad was it?"

"N-No sir"

\-------------

Isaac wasn't happy that he had to leave Jackson behind with Peter. The older man definitely gave off a very creepy vibe, but he didn't have much of a choice. 

Derek led Isaac into his bedroom stopping a moment to look at the boy. "Why don't we get you cleaned up and then we can sleep alright?"

"Yes sir"

Derek pursed his lips and nodded before heading through the bedroom, using a door in the back to enter the bathroom. Isaac followed gasping softly. There was a large shower as well as a tub. Derek headed straight to the tub, kneeling on the floor as he started it up.

"Sir you don't have to do that."

"I want to Isaac. Get undressed and then come here so you can test the water. I'm going to be bathing you myself."

Isaac blushed as he quickly stripped down. He covered his cock with his hands before heading over and kneeling by Derek. 

"Here put your hand in the water and let me know if its too hot.

Isaac did as he was told before shaking his head. "Its perfect sir."

Derek nodded before standing up and opening up the small closet. "Alright hop in then." He reached in and grabbed a loofah, a bottle of body wash and a small pail before returning to Isaac. He knelt down and started soaping up the loofah. "Arm" he murmured softly.

Isaac held out an arm watching as Derek began washing him. "Sir?"

"Hm?" 

"Why are you doing this?"

Derek moved onto Isaac's other arm before speaking. "I've been reading about slaves and how to have a good relationship with them. There's a section on bonding and it talks about how the little touches really help your slave learn to trust you. It also mentions how its good to start getting intimate with your slave as soon as you get them home so they know and understand what type of relationship you're going to have with them."

"They make it sound like Jackson and I are pets.. "

Derek looked up to see Isaac frowning at him. 

"Isaac...your my first slave. I want to do it right. Stand up."

Isaac stood blushing and looking away as Derek started washing his chest and stomach.

\------------

"You can relax sweetheart. I'm not going to bite you."

"No you're just a creepy old man who's going to take my virginity."

Peter chuckled as he rubbed Jackson's back. "Not tonight darling so you can breathe easy. I want to get to know you first. You don't seem like other slaves. You're more like a little punk aren't you? Like you don't think you're supposed to be a slave."

"I wasn't supposed to be."

Peter raised an eyebrow when Jackson didn't offer anymore of an explanation. "Well we can talk about that later, right now though you need a shower..and we need to get you out of these disgusting rags. Come on off my lap."

Jackson was grateful and easily hopped off. He tried to stay relaxed as Peter placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him to their bedroom. "This is where you'll be sleeping. Just don't hog the bed, oh and sometimes i'm a cuddler so be ready. and now the main attraction of the night our lovely bathroom." 

Peter opened the door and stood back to let Jackson in. He led the boy over to his walk in shower tugging off his shirt as he opened the door. Jackson stopped at looked at him. 

"What?"

"I thought we weren't having sex tonight."

"We're not, but that doesn't mean we can't shower together. Undress little one."

Jackson swallowed but didn't move.

Peter groaned as he kicked off his pants and briefs. "Jackson, please for the love of God get undressed and come here. I really would hate to punish you on our first night together. Really doesn't help the mood you know?"

Jackson tugged his clothes off quickly before covering as much of himself as he could with his hands. Peter laughed and tugged the boy into the shower, shutting the door behind him and turning on the water. "Relax Jackson, let's just have some fun ok?"

\----------------

"Close your eyes."

Isaac shut them tightly as Derek tilted the pail over his head to wash out the conditioner. It felt odd for someone to be taking care of him. Ever since Isaac could remember he had been looking out for himself. Granted Jackson had always tried to take care of him, but it was hard for the other boy when he had to worry about himself as well."

"Alright, you're all done. Stand up so we can get you out and dried off." Isaac stood and carefully took Derek's hand as the man helped him out of the tub and began drying him off with a soft white towel.

"Thank you sir."

Derek nodded as he wrapped Isaac up tight. "You can call me Derek. I mean its great that you're so polite, but when we're at home just Derek is fine."

"Yes si-Derek."

Derek smiled as he pulled the towel off of Isaac's body to work on his hair. He could see now why Dan had never made a big deal of keeping Isaac clean. Once the dirt was gone it was easy to see all the scars that lined Isaac's body as well as the bruises. The alpha swallowed before finishing Isaac's hair and leading him back out to the bedroom. He searched through his drawers before pulling out an old pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and tossing them to Isaac.

"Just wear those for now. Tomorrow we'll have to get you some clothes."

Isaac nodded as he pulled the t-shirt over his head. As he was putting his sweatpants on he couldn't help watching as Derek tugged his own shirt off and stripped down to his briefs.

Right...they were supposed to have sex now.

Isaac swallowed wondering why Derek had given him clothes to change into if they were just going to come off. He sighed before climbing onto Derek's bed and stretching himself out baring his neck for the man.

Derek turned to look at him in surprise. "What are you doing?"

Isaac swallowed nervously. "Offering myself to you..isn't that what you want?"

Derek blinked before it hit him and he found himself blushing. "Oh..Isaac no, I don't want that..I mean I do, but not tonight."

Isaac nodded feeling embarrassed but even more relieved. He moved himself to the side of the bed blushing as Derek crawled up next to him.

"Come here" he murmured slipping an arm around the boy's waist as he pulled him close. Isaac blushed and turned so that his face was in Derek's neck.

"Good night Derek, and thank you."

"Night Isaac"

Before Isaac drifted off to sleep he said a quick prayer that Jackson was doing okay with Peter.

\--------------

Jackson was pressed up against the wall of the shower as Peter kissed him passionately. He should have known better than to trust the man. Of course they were going to have sex. Peter had bought a virgin, why would he wait to break him in. Jackson pulled away and gasped for air trying to push the older man off.

Peter laughed and stepped back under the spray licking his lips. "Oh come on Jackson, I know you like it."

"I don't!"

"What and now you're going to try and tell me you're not gay?"

Jackson was fuming as he pushed Peter against the wall. "Shut up you jackass!!"

Peter smirked as he slipped his hand around Jackson's throat and easily turned the tables. He pressed the boy firmly against the wall before lifting him off of his feet. Jackson struggled trying to get out of his grip and breathe at the same time. He whimpered when Peter's eyes flashed steel blue again.

"Listen to me and listen well Jackson. I am a werewolf. That means I can tell when you're lying and I can pick up on your scent and your emotions. That means that if you try to run away I will find you and bring you back and punish you until you can't walk for days. That also means that I can tell what you're feeling. I can feel your false anger which is really just trying and failing to cover up the stench of your fear. You are absolutely terrified of me don't think you can lie about that. But here's the other thing little one. There is a part of you, granted a very tiny part of you but its a part of you that likes this. That likes me kissing you, likes me touching you. You can try and deny it, but I know its there and I am not going to stop until I pull it out of you. There will come a day when I come home and you will be begging for me. Begging my touches, my words and my cock and on that day I might just deny you because I can. Or I might give you more than you could ever ask for. Why you ask? Because I am your Master now Jackson. You are my slave, you will do as I say and you will abide by me because I own you and I am never letting you go. Do you understand me?

Jackson closed his eyes feeling tears streaming down his face. "Yes sir" he whimpered, gasping for air as Peter let him drop to the shower floor.

"Much better. Now i'm going to give you some time to collect yourself. When you're ready come back to the bedroom. Understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. Oh and Jackson? Don't make me have to come back and get you."

\--------------

Peter groaned as he pulled on his briefs before flopping down onto his bed. He was upset with himself. He hadn't planned for things to go that way. He wanted Jackson to come to him. He didn't want to force Jackson to be afraid and beg for his life. Peter covered his face with his hands. He wished he could rewind the past five minutes. Why couldn't he have been interested in Isaac? Or why couldn't Isaac have rubbed off on Jackson?

"S-Sir?"

Peter uncovered his face as he saw Jackson standing in the doorway. Peter licked his lips before sitting up on the bed and patting the spot next to him. "Can we talk Jackson?"

The boy looked as if he wanted to run, but he crawled up on the bed next to Peter. "That's a good boy. Look Jackson, this isn't how I wanted our first night to go. I know this is new for you, and I wanted to ease you in, but i'm not always good at being patient. You're doing very well Jackson and I don't want you to be afraid of me. I want us to bond." 

Jackson nodded flinching a little as Peter pulled him into his arms and kissed his forehead.

"Its been a long day for you. Why don't we get some rest and we'll start again in the morning?"

"Ok sir"

Peter sighed knowing it was the best he was going to get out of the boy. He swallowed and gently guided Jackson under the covers with him, pulling him close so he could rub the boy's back.

"Get some rest Jackson, tomorrow's a new day."

"Yes sir"

Peter pursed his lips before letting out a breath and closing his eyes.

Maybe he should have read Derek's handbooks on slave management after all.


	3. Shopping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay....so super canon divergence in this chapter. Obviously this whole story has been so far, but yeah the alpha pack will be involved a little in this chapter and all of next chapter so just wanted to let you know.

The next morning found Derek and Peter sitting together in the kitchen while they watched Jackson and Isaac huddled over on the couch eating breakfast and talking quietly. Granted if Derek wanted he could listen in, but he decided there was no harm in letting the boys have their privacy.

"So last night?"

Derek took a sip of his coffee before shaking his head. "I bathed Isaac and then we went to bed. Its too soon to go all the way. Why did you?"

Peter pursed his lips. "No..Jackson and I didn't get off to the best of starts. Maybe it would have been better if I had just bathed Jackson..not tried to bathe with him."

Derek choked a little on his coffee, reaching for his napkin as he looked at his uncle. 

"What? You were just asking if we'd had sex? Now you're choking at showering together?"

Derek sighed. "Sorry alright? Look we need to get them clothes, they can't just wear our old clothes..or stay naked."

Peter shrugged. "I mean its not like they're bad to look at.."

"Peter!"

"Ugh fine. Clothes shopping it is." Peter looked up at the boy's before calling over. "You two done gossiping? Its time to get you clothes."

Isaac and Jackson looked up from where they were sitting before nodding.

\----------------

Isaac couldn't remember being in a mall. He knew what they were of course, but the mall they went to was..well it seemed big and beautiful. Jackson held Isaac's hand as much as he could before Peter was pulling him away and Derek stepped in to slide an arm around Isaac.

"You seem to be in awe."

"I am sir..its so nice and clean..and big."

Derek smiled before bending and kissing Isaac's head. "Come on, let's get you something nice to wear okay?"

\------------

"I can pick out my own clothes."

"Why are all these jeans so baggy? Are you doing this on purpose? You're thin you can wear tight clothes."

"Yeah you'd love that wouldn't you sir? Perv"

"You watch your mouth boy, do you want me to take you over my knee right in this store?"

Jackson grumbled as he put back all of his overly large clothing. Peter sighed as he gripped the boy by his neck and led him over to the smaller sizes.

\----------

Isaac was way too easy to shop with. After they figured out his, the boy said yes to pretty much everything Derek gave him. He was just so grateful, Derek hadn't been prepared for it.

"You know you can pick out what you like too."

"I like what you like."

"I'm serious Isaac just because you're.."

"Your slave"

"Right..just because you're my slave doesn't mean you can't have a voice. I mean you've been such a good boy for me already. Please go ahead and pick out some things you like okay?"

Isaac bit his lip, nodding after a moment as he started walking through the racks of clothes. He could hear Peter and Jackson arguing about what Jackson should wear and he couldn't help but giggle. He felt bad knowing how freaked out Jackson was about being Peter's slave, but at the same time he had to realize this was what they had been prepared for.

Isaac looked through the racks until he found himself at a table full of scarves. He ran his hand over a silver and black scarf shivering a little at how soft the fabric felt. He picked it up slowly wrapping it around his neck as he walked towards one of the large mirrors set up around the store. It looked really nice on him. Isaac turned and blinked when he saw a long sweater that was black and gray. He hesitated again before going and slipping into it before stepping back in front of the mirror. It didn't really go with the scarf..but it still looked really nice. Now he just needed a shirt and some jeans...

\--------------

Jackson had to admit..it wasn't that bad shopping with Peter. The clothes the man picked out for him fit well and well they were the type of clothes Jackson used to wear before his father..stepfather sold him. It was supposed to be a punishment or so he had thought, but then days turned to weeks and Jackson realized his stepfather wasn't coming back for him. 

Peter had picked up on it from the beginning. Jackson wasn't supposed to be a slave. But he was..

"Jackson?"

Jackson looked up as Peter watched him with a surprisingly concerned look on his face.

"Don't worry i'm not planning to run away."

"I didn't think you were. You just seemed..upset I guess."

"I'm fine just in a daze."

They both knew there was more to it, but Peter simply slipped an arm around the boy's waist and guided him over to the next section of the store. "We should probably get you some underwear now huh? I mean frankly I don't see a problem with having you in the nude, but Derek vetoed that so I guess you win."

\-----------------

Isaac sighed as he looked around. Somehow he had wound up at the sunglasses counter. All he had wanted to do was find a shirt and pants to match his sweater..now he was lost. Isaac swallowed hoping Derek wouldn't think he had tried to run off. He bit his lip as he tried to figure out how to get back to his Master.

"Someone seems a little lost?"

Isaac blinked as he looked at the man now beside him. He was around Peter's age, maybe a little older. "Yeah..i've never been here. Master Derek brought me here to get some clothes. I just..I got so into it..now i'm lost. I don't want him to think i'm a bad slave.."

The man chuckled as he reached out and squeezed the boy's shoulder. "I'm sure you're a very good boy. What's your name boy?"

"Isaac sir."

"Isaac, its nice to meet you. I'm Deucalion." He held out his hand and Isaac shook it gently.

"Your Master, Master Derek is his last name Hale by chance?"

Isaac nodded and smiled before noticing that Deucalion was frowning at him. Then he noticed the glasses, and the..walking stick?

"Oh i'm sorry I didn't realize you couldn't see me.."

"Its alright Isaac. I sometimes forget i'm blind as well. As you were saying then?"

"Oh right yes Master Derek Hale is my Master. Do you know him?"

Deucalion smiled. "We go way back. I haven't seen him in a while, do you mind if I walk back with you? It would be good to catch up with him."

"Of course, I just..well need to find him first."

Deucalion chuckled as he offered his arm. "I can catch his scent, he did tell you of course that he's.."

"An alpha?"

"Glad I don't have to make this awkward then. Come on now shall we find your Master?"

\-------------

"Derek are you ready to go?" Peter frowned as he and Jackson approached the alpha. Jackson was loaded down with shopping bags and Peter was crossing his arms. "Don't tell me you already lost your slave..for crying out loud you had the easy one."

Derek sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I told him to go pick something out..I think he just got excited and..well now he's somewhere in the store. I know he wouldn't run off and try to escape."

Peter sighed. "Or maybe he's a secret mastermind or he's just better than Jackson."

Jackson shook his head. "Isaac wouldn't leave me behind we promised each other.."

Peter went to make a snide comment but seeing the fear on the boy's face he refrained and merely pulled Jackson into his side. "Hush little one, Isaac's a good boy i'm sure there's some reasonable explanation."

"Hope we're not interrupting the party. I seem to have found a slave that belongs to you?"

"Sir, I found an old friend of yours! You remember Deucalion right?"

The reaction was instant.

Both Peter and Derek bristled, Peter stepping in front of Jackson possessively. Isaac frowned as he looked between the two parties.

"Isaac come here now."

Isaac let go of Deucalion and hurried to the alpha, who like Peter quickly stepped in front of him.

"What do you want Deucalion?"

The man laughed as he played with his sunglasses. "What's wrong Derek? I just want to have a chat. You know Ennis just picked up a slave of his own today. Interesting isn't it? Ennis used to be the one who said he'd never get a slave. Of course Kali isn't happy about having to share. Ennis has never been very good at noticing. I'm sure Kali will be gunning for the poor thing now, such a shame. He's a very obedient little boy just like Isaac here."

"What do you want Deucalion?"

Deucalion smirked a little. "I'd like to have a little talk with you tonight. I have some new additions to my pack. They'd love to meet you."

Peter snorted and Deucalion looked over at him. 

"Ah Peter I almost didn't pick up on you. Yes you and your slave are welcome as well. How about tonight at 10, at the Full Moon."

"No thanks."

Deucalion pursed his lips as he looked back at Derek. "Wouldn't you rather meet at Full Moon then have my pack and I show up at your door?"

Derek growled, his eyes flashing red. "Fine. !0 it is."

Deucalion smiled and nodded. "Good choice Derek. Oh and congrats on becoming an alpha."

\--------------

Before they left the mall that day Derek and Peter took the boys on one last stop. Derek hand't really thought to do it before, but after meeting up with Deucalion it seemed right. Peter was grateful when Jackson didn't even saying anything.

The collar shop was impressive. There were collars for small and large slaves as well as levels of disobedience. Jackson felt himself swallowing hard as Peter picked up one of the shock collars, only breathing a sigh of relief when he asked an associate for a regular collar in that color. Peter chuckled as he saw the boy. "Did you really think I was going to get you a shock collar?"

Jackson shrugged and looked away. "I haven't been the best slave.."

Peter shook his head tilting Jackson's chin up to look at him. "Jackson, I knew from the moment I saw you it wasn't going to be easy. That's what made me want you in the first place. I like your fight, I wouldn't do something to kill it within you." Jackson nodded slowly.

Derek meanwhile had picked out a simple black collar for Isaac. He made sure that it was soft on the inside so as not to leave any marks or hurt Isaac. He paid up front for it to be engraved on the spot so that it now read: Isaac Lahey, Property of Derek Hale. Isaac smiled shyly as Derek clipped it onto him. "Is it alright?"

"Yes sir, its perfect thank you."

Derek smiled stroking the boy's cheek. 

\--------------

A half hour later the wolves and their slaves emerged from the mall. Jackson now wearing his collar similarly engraved with the exception of Peter Hale of course as his Master. As they got in the car, the boy's could easily tell there was tension.

"Sir?" Isaac asked as Derek turned around to back the car out.

"I'm fine Isaac. Just..both of you need to stay close to us tonight understood?"

Both boys looked at each before nodding and looking at Derek.

Peter smiled as he turned and squeezed Jackson's thigh.

"Let's get ready for the party right boys?"

Isaac had a feeling that it was going to be a very long night.


	4. The Alpha Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo a couple of things. The alpha pack is definitely in this chapter. Also some more of the Teen Wolf cast and I may have created a personal crackship...and then run a little wild with it. So..bare with me and please don't hate me? Anyways I hope you enjoy :)

Isaac watched as Derek held up a shirt to him. "The blue one looks really nice..but maybe the black one is better."

"Either will be great sir. Just go with whichever one you want me to wear."

Derek bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah just..just put the blue one on. You can wear the jeans on the bed and your shoes.."

"Sir?"

Derek stopped as he looked at his slave. "Isaac..I thought we talked about calling me Derek at home?"

Isaac nodded. "Sorry....Derek?"

"Yes Isaac?"

"Are you afraid of Deucalion and his pack? I just..I feel bad I never would have brought him over to you if I had known."

Derek smiled as he cupped Isaac's face in his hands. "You are too perceptive sweetheart. I'm sorry, its just..you understand wolf pack dynamics at all?"

"The alpha is the leader."

"Yes. Well Deucalion's pack...is made up of all alpha's.."

"Isn't that impossible?"

Derek ruffled Isaac's hair. "Exactly. Somehow they've made it work though. They all seem to be okay with letting Deucalion lead them. Deucalion chooses new members and persuades them to become part of the pack."

"He wants you now?"

"Yeah. But I don't want him. He's not getting either of us understood?"

"Understood."

\------------

Jackson watched as Peter picked him out a black button down shirt and some jeans. He could tell his Master was nervous..it was new to see that side of him and it worried Jackson. Peter helped Jackson slip on the shirt before buttoning it for him. He spent extra time making sure Jackson's shirt collar was pushed out of the way so that his real collar showed. As he went to fix Jackson's shirt again, the slave noticed his Master's hands were shaking. Jackson gently took Peter's hands in his own. Peter smiled weakly as he looked up at Jackson.

"Just..please be as good as you're being now. Do that tonight okay? Just..just go with it, if I hold you close let me, if I kiss you please just fake that you're enjoying it or whatever you need to do to make it look real."

"Sir, if I can speak freely? As much as I don't want to admit it, you're a good kisser. I don't really know what's going on with this Deucalion guy and his pack, but i'll do whatever you need me to do okay?"

Peter nodded as he looked at the boy. "Good boy." he murmured gently tugging at his collar.

\-----------

The Full Moon was loud. Granted Isaac had never been to a club before but he hadn't expected it to be this loud. There were bodies everywhere as the light's faded and burst. On the ride over the boy's had been told that the Full Moon was a night club frequented by werewolves and their slaves. People would come over from the next state just to meet some of their own kind and enjoy the night. It was the only place they could really go.

Once they got in a bouncer led them to a private booth in the pack where Deucalion and his pack were already seated. The main alpha smiled and waved them over when he picked up on their scent. Peter slipped into the booth first gently tugging Jackson to sit in between his legs. Derek slipped in next letting Isaac sit beside him, but making sure to keep a firm hand on his thigh.

"So nice of you to join us Derek. Peter welcome though I must say you and your slave will probably be pretty bored with the conversation."

"We plan on staying."

Deucalion chuckled a little. "As you wish. Derek I don't think you've met all my pack and of course Isaac hasn't met any of them."

Isaac watched as Deucalion started with the two boys furthest away. 

"That's Aiden and his slave, Lydia, and his brother Ethan and his slave Danny. Must say Lydia definitely keeps Aiden on his toes, Danny's such an obedient little thing though."

Isaac watched as Lydia smirked as Aiden pulled her in for a firm kiss. Meanwhile Ethan nuzzled Danny's nose smiling when the boy blushed and stole a quick kiss.

"And of course we can't forget Ennis and Kali. Ennis actually just picked up a slave the other day. His name's Matt I believe."

Isaac noticed then when Deucalion spoke about Matt Kali's eyes flared red. He swallowed nervously and moved closer to Derek.

Ennis didn't seem to notice, too interested in speaking in quiet hushed tones to Matt. Isaac couldn't tell if Matt had noticed Kali's little spurt of anger, but he seemed to be really taken with Ennis, burying his face in the man's neck causing him to laugh happily. All in all, the alpha's didn't seem too bad..they even seemed to be taking pretty good care of their slaves. Maybe Derek had gotten it wrong?

"When are we getting down to business?"

Deucalion smiled. "Ah never one for beating around the bush. You know why i've called you here Derek. You're an alpha, and I want you as part of my pack. You and Isaac of course."

"No thank you."

"Come now Derek I don't think you really understand what this could mean for you. Why don't you hear from my pack?"

Derek growled as he crossed his arms. "I doubt they'll change my mind."

"How about I send the slaves away and just the alpha's can talk."

"Last time I checked I wasn't a slave" Peter retorted his eyes flashing blue.

"Like you're willing to part with your slave?" Kali challenged leaning forward.

Before Peter could answer Kali grabbed Matt off of Ennis's lap. "I'm done with the conversation. Your boy's going to dance with me alright En?"

Ennis nodded not seeming to notice how terrified Matt looked.

Isaac went to get up to go with them but stopped as Derek pulled him back. The slave swallowed before melting into the alpha's side.

Peter sighed shaking his head when Jackson looked at him. "He..he'll be alright."

"You don't sound sure..."

Peter shook his head leaning in to kiss Jackson's cheek.

"Ennis..he shouldn't have picked that boy. I don't think he realized how much Kali cared about him. Matt needs to keep his head down if he wants to still have one at the end of tonight."

Jackson bit his lip as he looked out to where Kali and Matt had disappeared. He was really starting to appreciate Peter as a Master. He looked at Ennis who was already in a deep talk with Derek. Did he really not see how scared his slave was..or had he not cared? Jackson blinked as he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked over to see Ethan licking his lips as he looked at him.

Peter immediately wrapped an arm around Jackson, pulling him back as he leaned forward to growl at Ethan.

The younger alpha just laughed. "Relax Hale, he's not my type trust me." He smirked before pulling Danny down into a heated kiss. Jackson looked over and noticed that Aiden had been doing the same for a while now. He shuddered turning a little to curl up in Peter's arms. 

"Thanks" he whispered as Peter leaned in to nuzzle his nose.

"Mine" was the omega's only answer.

 

\-------------

Derek was frustrated. Nothing any of them said was going to make him want to be a part of Deucalion's pack. Isaac did his best to keep him calm, nuzzling affectionately and squeezing his hand once in a while to keep him grounded. Derek didn't think he could have done it without the boy. He groaned as Ennis took another drink from his glass before he launched himself into the conversation. 

"Just think about it Derek. A pack of alphas, how strong one alpha is..but together we are invincible. Nothing and no one can stop us. We can get rid of all the hunters, take out any other threat to our power. We can start a rev.."

Ennis seemed to freeze suddenly, his face going pale. Isaac was startled when he felt Derek go rigid against him. All of the werewolves, even Aiden seemed stop and look around. 

"Sir?"

The glass slipped from Ennis's hand, shattering as it hit the floor.

"Matt" was all he said before getting up and pushing his way out of the booth and through the crowd towards the exit.

Derek swallowed and got up, grabbing Isaac as they headed out. The twins had already followed, leaving their slaves behind in the rush. Isaac and Jackson had to run to keep up as Peter and Derek took off. Lydia and Danny following at their heels.

No one seemed to notice that Deucalion had stayed right where he was sitting.

"Oh Ennis" he chuckled softly taking a sip from his drink. "You should have known better."

\--------------

By the time Isaac and Jackson got to the parking lot, everything was chaos. Ennis has wolfed out fully and was fighting Kali while the twins tried to separate them, their slaves calling out for them to get away. Peter and Derek were kneeling next to what appeared to be a lump on the ground. As Jackson and Isaac got closer, they could see that it was Matt. He seemed to be struggling for air, trying to back himself more into the wall and away from the alphas.

When Peter and Derek saw the two approaching though they stepped back. Isaac put his hands up as he carefully walked over to Matt. Jackson quickly followed his lead.

"Matt? Its Isaac and Jackson. We're Derek and Peter's slaves, but we're not werewolves okay?" 

Matt let out a little whimper, but stopped trying to get away. Isaac knelt down reaching out to gently touch the boy's arm. "Where does it hurt?"

With Jackson's help, Isaac managed to get Matt's shirt up enough to see the deep scratches that Kali had left. The blood was still flowing and in some areas it even looked black. 

"Shit.." Jackson murmured before turning and calling for Peter and Derek.

"You guys have to get Ennis! Matt's bleeding everywhere!"

Derek and Peter nodded before heading over to the fight.

"Matt did you and Kali get into a fight?"

Matt shook his head. "She..she took me out here. Wanted me..gone. She doesn't like that Ennis likes me.." Matt started to cough and Jackson gently wiped at his mouth with the corner of his shirt. 

"Fuck...Isaac look."

Isaac bit his lip as he saw the dark wet mark on Jackson's shirt. Matt was coughing up blood too.." 

Isaac turned and screamed to Derek. "GET ENNIS NOW!!!"

When Derek turned to look at him his eyes were bright red, and he was fully wolfed out. Isaac felt his breath catch, but then Derek had turned back.

\--------------

Derek grabbed Ethan who was trying to hold back Ennis and pushed him back before grabbing the other alpha. Ennis turned and snarled his hand going forward to strike, but Derek caught it easily. "Ennis cut it out! If you really care about Matt like I think you do you'll stop now and go to him."

Ennis's claws retracted as he came back to his human form looking beyond Derek to where Jackson and Isaac knelt by his slave.

"Let him die Ennis!! He can't give you everything that I can! He's just a slave!!"

Ennis growled as he turned to Kali who was being held back by Aiden.

"This is all of your fault. You had no right to go after him. He did nothing to you!!" 

Before Kali could respond Ennis was out of Derek's grasp and heading over to Matt and the boys.

Kali snarled before Aiden started leading her away to where Deucalion was standing at a distance. Lydia squeezed Danny's hand gently before following. 

Ethan took Danny's hand taking one last look at Ennis and Matt before heading off to follow his brother.

\---------------

When Ennis approached, Matt began to whimper and try to move away again. Isaac and Jackson stepped back letting their Master's come to stand behind them.

"Matt, sweetheart its just me. Please you have to let me help you. You're hurt Matt." 

"D-Did I do something wrong sir?"

Isaac had turn away at that moment. Derek held him tight and kissed the top of his head.

"No, oh god no Matt you didn't do anything wrong. You have been nothing but good for me I promise. I wasn't paying attention. I should have known better than to let Kali near you. You didn't deserve this Matt."

Matt sniffled and nodded before crying out and clutching his side.

"He needs to go to the ER" Derek murmured.

Ennis nodded before Peter spoke.

"If he takes Matt to the ER you know how it will look. They'll remove Matt from his custody and once he's better he'll just go back into the system."

Ennis looked at Peter. "I can't..I can't lose him."

Derek swallowed and shook his head. "He needs medical attention Ennis."

"What about Deaton?" Peter looked at Derek.

Derek shrugged. "He's a vet..I mean he's helped us but we're werewolves..what if he can't help Matt?"

"We have to try" Ennis murmured before turning to Matt and taking off his jacket. "Matt, sweetheart we need to get you help ok? I'm going to carry you, just relax i've got you." Ennis cooed to Matt as he carefully scooped the boy into his arms. Matt let out a cry of pain and Ennis nuzzled his nose gently. "I know baby I know."

"Come on" Derek motioned. "I'll drive."

\----------------

Derek had called so that by the time they reached the clinic Deaton was waiting for them. He carefully took Matt from Ennis before heading into the back room. Before he disappeared though he shut the little gate and shook his head at the alpha. "I need you to stay out here. If you're back there when I work on him, you're only going to scare him."

Ennis wanted to protest but Derek grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. 

"I need to be with him!"

"And you will be when I get him into a stable condition. Or if I know I can't.." Deaton turned then and left the room.

Ennis kicked one of the waiting room chairs before letting out a ghastly howl.

Derek and Peter did what they could to keep him calm, but they knew they could never truly understand what Ennis was going through. It was clear that Matt had had a strong effect on the alpha even though they had barely spent any time together.

As the night wore on, Ennis took his place waiting right next to the gate. Derek had explained to Isaac and Jackson that Deaton had placed mountain ash around the area which when placed formed a barrier that prevented werewolves from entering. Derek had pulled Isaac into his lap at this boy nuzzling in his hair as the two slowly passed out.

Jackson had crawled into Peter's lap, finding it a lot easier to snuggle with his master after everything that had happened that night. "Is Matt going to make it?" he whispered softly. Peter had only shrugged and told Jackson to sleep. There was nothing they could do now.

Only Ennis stayed awake that night, needing to be with his slave, his boy...his sweet beautiful boy.


	5. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again apologies for not updating sooner, things have been hectic but I have been trying to get this out for a while. Hope you all enjoy :)

The next morning Isaac woke up and looked around. It took him a second to remember what had happened last night and where they were now. He saw Peter and Jackson curled up at the other end of the waiting room, Derek was curled around him, and Ennis was..

Ennis was gone.

Isaac quickly slipped out of Derek's grasp breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that the man hadn't so much as murmured in his sleep. He looked around and noticed that the gate was open, it had a couple of scratch marks in it as well. Isaac swallowed before getting up and moving through the gate into the exam room.

He stopped at the doorway when he saw Ennis was there. There was a dim light on over the table where Matt lay. Isaac's breath caught when he noticed the boy's collar was off and laying next to him on the table. Matt looked pale and motionless on the table. Ennis was running a hand through the boy's hair while his free hand was holding Matt's stroking it gently. Isaac couldn't tell if Matt was dead or alive, but it didn't look good and that scared him. Deaton wasn't around either which didn't help.

Ennis looked up and smiled sadly at Isaac. "Hey there" he murmured. Ennis's eyes were red like he had been crying for hours. "Its okay, you can come over."

Isaac swallowed and nodded walking over slowly until he was on the other side of Matt. He took Matt's free hand in his own as he looked at the alpha. "Is he.."

"He's stable and resting."

Isaac smiled as he let out a breath. "That's so great sir."

Ennis nodded as he leaned in to kiss Matt's forehead. "I never should have put him through that.."

"Sir you didn't know."

"I never should have picked Matt. He would have been better if I had left him there."

Isaac shook his head. "No sir you can't really believe that!! You don't understand what they do to us there sir. I saw you two last night, he really cares about you."

Ennis nodded. "Isaac relax. I exaggerated, I was just..i've been feeling guilty about everything that happened last night."

\------------------

Ennis sighed as he stroked Matt's hair again. "I never wanted a slave before I met Matt. God I never cared for slaves never looked at one before but there he was. We went because Deucalion always has this crazy idea that there's a werewolf that's been put into slavery. We go to every slave compound we can and look. Instead of finding a werewolf though, we found Lydia and Danny. They're good slaves and they make Ethan and Aiden happy, but that was it. I just went with the pack because it was what we did. Then we came here and the first slave compound we go to there he was.."

Ennis kissed Matt's forehead gently, taking a moment to watch the boy's chest rise and fall.

"I always knew Kali liked me, but I didn't need a girlfriend or a partner. I was an alpha that was already part of an alpha pack. Sometimes I could barely handle that. She was sated though, I was there for her as a friend and I wasn't into anyone so she didn't have anything to fear. Until Matt."

Isaac stroked the boy's hand as he watched Ennis.

"We were walking through the rows of slaves and I saw him. He was so quiet and calm which is so rare to see in a compound. He just looked at me and when we made eye contact he blushed, but he didn't look away. I just remember Kali tugging me away but I couldn't get him out of my head. The further we walked away from him the worse I felt, and every time I saw someone else even walking near him I started growling and that's when it hit me that I needed him. So the next thing I new I was pulling aside one of the dealers and buying Matt. I should have realized what I set him up for. My sweet boy has been nothing but good and look what its gotten him?"

Ennis pulled down the sheet that was covering Matt's stomach to reveal his newly stitched skin. "This is all my fault. I could have lost the one thing that matters to me last night."

Isaac looked up in surprise at Ennis's words. "Sir?"

"I don't know what it is, but he's the only thing that matters to me. I think I new that the second I bought him, but its clear. I don't want to fight all the time and be a part of a pack of alphas and have an alpha that wants me and is ready to kill to force me to be with her. Its not the life I want. I don't think i've ever wanted it but I never saw another life. Now that I have Matt I see something different for myself and I like it."

Isaac nodded and smiled a little. "There's nothing wrong with that sir"

Ennis smiled as he looked at the slave. "You're a very smart young man Isaac. I think you and Derek are going to have a great life together."

Isaac blushed and ducked his head. "I'll try to serve him to the best of my abilities always."

Ennis shook his head. "Not like that Isaac. I think that you and Derek could be equals someday."

Isaac's jaw dropped, but before he could say anything Matt began coughing and gasping.

Ennis carefully held the boy making sure he could breathe properly. "Easy sweetheart, you're okay. You're okay baby can you open your eyes?"

Matt gasped and arched up his eyes opening fast as he struggled to sit up. Ennis helped him up into a sitting position as Isaac let go of the boy's hand and stepped back. 

"S-Sir?" Matt whimpered as he looked around.

"Shh baby you're alright, we brought you to Deaton's so he could fix you. You're okay baby, you're going to be okay."

"The..no the cops are going to take me back! Peter said.."

"Matt relax. This is a vet hospital. You're not going anywhere okay?"

Matt nodded as he reached for Ennis, the alpha pulling him close and kissing him softly as he murmured to him.

Isaac smiled and slowly made his way out of the room wanting to let the two have their moment.

\-------------

"Hey" Derek murmured softly when he saw Isaac coming through the gate. Isaac smiled and walked over, letting Derek pull him close and kiss him softly. "How's Matt?"

"He's alive and breathing."

Derek sighed. "Thank god. How's Ennis doing?"

"He's good, I think he's going to leave the alpha pack."

Derek nodded. "That's a big decision."

Isaac nodded chuckling a little when he heard Peter yawn causing Jackson to slip out of his lap and fall to the ground.

"Shit! Ugh Sir really?"

Peter groaned and opened his eyes looking around before spotting Jackson on the floor. "Oh...sorry did I do that?"

Jackson pouted causing Peter to chuckle as he pulled the boy up. "So how's Ennis and the little one?"

Isaac smiled as Derek pulled him back into his lap. "They're doing good."

Both Jackson and Peter seemed relieved to hear that. "Do you think we can go see how he's doing?"

\---------------------------

As the day wore on, everyone got to visit Matt and see that he was going to be okay. It was clear that Ennis needed a place to stay. He couldn't take Matt back to the pack. Before he even realized what he was doing Derek had offered that Ennis and Matt come back to the loft with them until they could figure out there next step.

"Derek..that means a lot, but I can't impose on you like that.."

"You're not. Please stay with us. We have a guest room, Matt still needs to take it easy and we're in close range to Deaton in case anything happens."

Ennis looked at Matt who was watching him quietly. "Okay, thank you so much."

Derek just smiled and nodded watching as Deaton came in to look at Matt one last time before they left.

\------------------------

After everything was settled, Derek and Isaac found themselves back in the bathroom. Isaac had already stripped down and was now getting into the tub as Derek grabbed the body wash and loofah. As weird as it had seemed to him the first day, Isaac already found himself enjoying this new ritual. 

"That was really nice to let Ennis and Matt stay here."

Derek nodded as he washed Isaac's chest. "Ennis is a good guy. I think he'll be a lot better off without the alpha pack."

Isaac nodded gasping a little when the loofah brushed his nipple. He blushed and bit his lip looking down at the water.

Derek smiled as he leaned on the edge of the tub to look at Isaac. "Did that feel good?"

Isaac shook his head still refusing to look at Derek until the alpha had tipped his chin up. 

"Isaac there's nothing wrong with liking it. Its a natural reaction."

"I'm sorry please don't punish me."

Derek's jaw dropped open. "Why would I punish you sweetheart?"

Isaac swallowed and shrugged. "They said at the compound that you only give your Master pleasure..if you're enjoying it then its wrong because you're not devoting your attention to your Master. We're not supposed to enjoy anything our goal is to please our Master."

Isaac was tearing up. "I'm sorry sir i'm trying to be so good..I didn't mean for this to happen."

Derek stroked the boy's cheek before pressing his lips against the boy's forehead. "Shh listen to me sweetheart. What they told you was wrong. I want you to be able to enjoy these things. I want you to experience pleasure with me Isaac."

Isaac nodded as Derek kissed his tears away. "Don't cry sweetheart you have nothing to cry about baby."

"I know i'm sorry sir" He smiled and relaxed as Derek continued to wash him.

\--------------

Jackson watched as Peter started up the shower and began stripping down. "Is this going to be like last time sir?"

Peter watched as Jackson slowly began to strip keeping his eyes on the omega.

"No, hopefully this time it will be smoother. Come on"

Jackson swallowed as he let Peter lead him into the shower. He kept himself calm as Peter began scrubbing him down making sure he didn't linger on an area for too long.

"Jackson you can relax. I've learned my lesson and frankly after last night's events, I just want to shower with my boy and curl up in bed with him. Think you can handle that?"

Jackson took the soap from Peter and started washing him up nodding. "I can handle that."

Peter smirked as he watched Jackson. "Well this is quite the nice surprise."

Jackson shrugged. "If you don't pull any funny business then I don't mind doing things like this."

Peter ran a hand through Jackson's hair ruffling it lightly. "Such a good boy."

\----------------

Isaac laid in the bed watching as Derek stripped down to his briefs again. Isaac now had his own which made him feel better. Derek crawled into bed pulling Isaac into him, kissing him slowly. 

"Sir?"

"Mm" Derek murmured as he continued kissing the boy.

"Is tonight the night sir?"

Derek groaned a little and pulled back. "No Isaac I just thought we could kiss a little.."

"Oh...okay sorry sir."

Derek licked his lips and shook his head. "Isaac I know you're not ready for that and neither am I. We'll work our way up to it okay? You'll know when its time so you don't need to ask anymore promise."

Isaac nodded as he snuggled into Derek's chest. "That sounds good."

Derek chuckled as he kissed the boy's forehead. "Good to know."

\-------------

By the time the shower was over, Peter and Jackson were making out as they made their way back to the bedroom. They fell into bed and soon Peter was straddling Jackson. "Hmm for a virgin you seem to know a lot about kissing."

"I wasn't always a slave smartass. I wasn't supposed to be one either remember?"

Peter chuckled before diving back down for another kiss. 

\--------------

Matt yawned and smiled as Ennis pulled the covers up around them. "How are you feeling?"

Matt slipped his arms around Ennis's waist, resting his head on the alpha's chest. "Tired mostly. I'm just glad..i'm glad I can still be with you. I'm sorry for causing so much drama."

Ennis tipped the boy's chin up to kiss him lightly. "Matt listen to me. You are not the one who caused the drama. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I will always want you with me, understood?"

"Yes sir."

Ennis stroked the boy's cheek lightly and smiled. "Good, now get some rest alright?"

"Yes sir"


	6. Figuring Things Out

Isaac woke up early that morning and smiled when he saw Derek was still asleep. He carefully crept out of the bed and slipped out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. He hummed as he moved around and began getting things together to make breakfast. It felt nice to do something for everyone especially after all of the drama had gone down.

Isaac opened one of the cabinets and sighed as he saw it had the pan he was looking for. He bit his lip and tried jumping up to reach the pan but kept falling short.

"Need help?"

Isaac yelped and spun around, covering his mouth as he looked at the alpha. "Ennis..hi I didn't think anyone was up.."

The alpha laughed as he headed over and grabbed the pan before handing it to the slave. "So what are you making little guy?"

Isaac looked around the fridge and kitchen in general. "Maybe some eggs, bacon, possibly pancakes if they have that in here...is that too much?" 

Ennis smiled and shook his head. "I think that sounds wonderful. Mind if I help?"

Isaac shook his head and smiled. "that would be great actually."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter groaned as he woke up to movement under the sheets. "What the.." He looked over and noticed Jackson wasn't laying next to him. "Jacks?" He propped himself up on his elbows as he looked back at the sheets. He groaned as he felt slight pressure to his groin area. Lifting up the sheets he saw his slave nuzzling at his member through his sweatpants. "What are you doing silly?"

Jackson blushed as he looked up at his owner. "Wanted to wake you up. Figured you'd like it better this way."

Peter chuckled as he gently pulled the boy up to him for a kiss. "True I like that way, but babe it only works if you're going to follow through. Not ready for that already are you?"

Jackson shrugged as he kissed back. "Maybe..." He laid down on Peter and snuggled into him. He sighed happily as the man rubbed his back.

"You feeling cozy with me because of the other night sweetie? You know you don't have to fake it just because you realized i'm not as bad as others?"

Jacks blushed and ducked his head further into the man's neck. "I know.."

Peter sighed but said nothing more placing a soft kiss to the boy's head.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt awoke whimpering softly. He was tired and disoriented. The slave trembled as he looked around trying to remember where he was. He was startled by a soft knock on the door. "S-Sir?"

Ennis smiled as he entered the room with a tray of food. "Hey gorgeous...are you alright sweetie?" He hurried in putting the tray down before sitting next the slave and gently pulling him into his arms. "Hey you're okay. Was it a bad dream baby? Something hurt?"

Matt clung to his owner pressing close to the warmth and familiarity of the man. "Thought it was..thought she was there."

Ennis nodded as he rocked the boy in his arms. "You're alright she's gone and I won't let her hurt you again. We're..we're going to get away from her. Find a new place and start a new life."

Matt looked up shocked at Ennis's words. "Sir..your pack.."

"I'm an alpha sweetie. I should be leading a pack of my own not trying to live with a group of alphas. Besides, you're my top concern now. I'm not going to put you back in danger."

Matt went to speak again, Ennis quickly silenced him with a kiss. "Come on sweetie, let's eat and relax."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek walked through the hallway groaning as he wiped at his face. He sniffed curiously, smiling a little when he hit the kitchen. "Isaac?"

The boy smiled as he finished setting the table. "Morning! I..I wanted to make everyone breakfast. Ennis took his food to have with Matt and I don't know that Peter and Jackson are up yet, but its ready if you want to sit?"

Derek frowned as he looked at the table. "Why are there only two chairs bud?" 

Isaac blushed and shrugged. "Jackson and I were taught that slaves usually sat at the feet of their masters or if we were lucky sometimes masters like having their slaves sitting in their laps to show them off."

Derek blinked and nodded as he walked over. "Its up to you Isaac. You're welcome to sit in a chair next to me."

Isaac bit his lip as he waited for Derek to sit down. "I was wondering if I could sit in your lap? Like..like our nightly baths..you can feed me if you like? I mean you can do whatever you want obviously but..."

Before Isaac could finish Derek was pulling him down into his seat and feeding him a piece of egg. Isaac ate eagerly as Derek chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Just eat little one."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson frowned as he watched Peter stretching and getting up. "You were partially right you know.."

Peter pursed his lips and stopped stretching as he looked at the slave. "Partially?"

"I wanted to make it up to you for how bad i've been being especially after seeing..well that. But I am...I am attracted to you and I do like you okay? I'd be lying if I denied it. Please don't be mad at me okay?"

Peter pulled Jackson to him and ruffled the boy's hair. "I'm not mad, possibly a little sexually frustrated but not mad. In the future though, don't pull a stunt like that unless you're ready to go through with it."

"Yes sir" he murmured softly.

"Alright let's do breakfast okay? Something smells in the kitchen and its a good smell."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the two were in the kitchen Jackson felt himself tensing. Peter didn't comment just yet but he followed the boy's sight line to Derek and Isaac. He noticed how the slave seemed so relaxed with Derek. It wasn't just that he was obeying..he seemed to truly want to be there in Derek's lap. Derek of course..he felt the same about Isaac. When he looked back he could see Jackson's fists clenching. Why hadn't Peter realized it before?

"Is that breakfast I smell?"

Isaac and Derek jumped a little startled. Derek coughed as Isaac slid off of his lap and began clearing away their plates. "Isaac made breakfast for everyone..we finished though so you guys have the table to yourselves."

Jackson swallowed as he watched Derek and Isaac get up. Isaac waved before letting Derek lead him back down the hallway.

Peter went over and started spooning food out onto two clean plates and motioned for Jackson to sit across from him. Once everything was out he sat down and looked at the boy watching him eat quietly.

"How long have you wanted him?" 

Jackson shook his head as he ate.

"Jackson look at me and be honest. How long have you liked Isaac."

"For almost as long as i've known him..i'm sorry. I was never lying you know when I said I liked you. Its just..I know that we will never be allowed to be together because we're slaves its just..I couldn't help it you know? I guess it still hurts a little to see them together."

Peter nodded and went back to eating causing Jackson to look up in surprise. "What you're not going to say anything?"

The omega swallowed and looked up. "Sure. From now on we're not going to have any extra physical contact. Showers alone, you'll sleep on the couch and I will only touch you when I need to show that I own you."

"W-What?! Why?"

"Because you want someone else not me. I'm not going to return you, but that doesn't mean i'm going to forget what you said. Until you can make up your mind whether you want Isaac or me i'm keeping my distance." With that Peter had finished eating and brought his plate to the dishwasher. Once it was cleaned he left the kitchen without saying a word to Jackson.

The slave bit his lip as he felt his chest clench. He hadn't realized how much Peter walking away would actually hurt. He also didn't know what to do now..and for the first time since he had met Isaac, he felt alone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't I usually have my bath in the evening Derek?"

The alpha smiled as he washed Isaac. "We missed one last night so i'm making up for it by giving you two today. Then we'll go back to the normal routine."

Isaac shook his head giggling as he sprayed a little water on the man. "Oops sorry.."

Derek shook his head as he kissed the boy's cheek. "Silly thing. After we finish up i'm going to talk to Ennis and see what's he thinking for his next step. You good to keep Matt company?"

Isaac nodded as he closed his eyes for Derek to wash his hair. "Sounds easy to me."

Derek smiled. "Such a good boy, alright lean back hun."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you thinking exactly?"

Ennis shrugged as he looked at the other alpha. "I want to settle down with Matt. The way things went the other night..its either the alpha pack or Matt and I choose Matt without a doubt. I can't put him in harms way again. I just..I don't know if I should stay in Beacon Hills or not."

Derek frowned and nodded. "Do you know anyone you could live near?"

Ennis sighed. "Just you guys..hence why Beacon Hills wouldn't be too bad. If the alpha pack couldn't have you..they'd possibly move on to another area. I just want to blend in right about now. "

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Matt and Isaac were curled up in the guest bedroom. Isaac was the big spoon as Matt pressed his face into the boy's chest. 

"I never thought i'd feel this way.."

Isaac hummed a little and rubbed the boy's back. "Like Ennis you mean?"

Matt nodded. "I didn't expect to ever like my Master..and now I can't imagine being without him. Is that how you feel about Derek?"

Isaac shrugged a little as he looked at the boy. "I like him..but I don't know..I can't say I have the same feelings for Derek yet. I could one day I guess. Its just..it feels too soon and besides..I...I kind of..i've always had feelings for Jackson too you know? I know slaves shouldn't fall for slaves, but I can't help it..its hard to just forget about him. What do you think?"

When Matt didn't say anything Isaac had to move away to look down at the boy. Turned out the boy had passed out in Isaac's arms. Isaac sighed and smiled as he laid back down and nuzzled into the boy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Peter crossed his arms as he laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe it. He didn't like that his slave liked someone else who was right in plain sight every day. He didn't like the competition. Competition tended to make him do stupid things. Stupid things like forcing his slave away. The omega groaned and turned on his side to try and catch some sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson was curled up on the couch bundled up in a blanket. He hated everything.

He hated that Isaac and Derek seemed perfect.

He hated that Peter was mad at him.

He hated that Isaac seemed like he had forgotten about him.

Most of all he hated not being able get near Peter. He wanted to explain to the man what he had meant. He wanted to be in the mans arms, wanted to kiss him or touch him.

Jackson just wanted to rewind this whole day and start over the right way. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that. He just had to wait until tomorrow.

The young slave closed his eyes and sighed as he tried to get comfortable for the night. He didn't even notice as Derek left his talk with Ennis and went to get a snack from the kitchen before returning to Isaac. He frowned as he looked at the boy. Shaking his head Derek decided to make a pit stop before heading to Isaac. He headed to Peter's door and knocked lightly. "Peter?" he whispered softly, "Can I come in?"


	7. Piecing it Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoy!

"You're shitting me.." Derek burst out laughing as he looked at his uncle. "That's why you're being such a sour puss and Jackson is sleeping on the couch? Come on Peter those two grew up together. Why wouldn't they develop some feelings for each other?"

Peter practically snorted as he looked at his nephew. "And you're not fucking worried?? Derek these two slaves could fall in love and run away together or do something crazy!" Peter was standing up now his hands going to his hair. "I am not about to be undermined by a slave boy and I am not about to lose him to a twerp like Isaac!"

Derek was up and pinning his uncle to the wall in seconds. "Don't you ever talk about those boys especially Isaac like that ever again you understand me?"

Peter laughed as he looked at the alpha. "Oh come now Derek don't tell me you're falling for the boy already. You can do what you like with Isaac but Jackson's mine remember? I bought him. He's my property."

Derek's hand was across Peter's face in an instant. "Jealousy doesn't suit you Peter. We both know how you feel about Jackson. Don't go down this road Peter. You have a good thing here. You have to give him time to see you Peter." He held the man for a moment longer before pulling away and groaning.

Peter crossed his arms as he watched the younger man. "You're really not worried about Isaac? Or you just keep him so damn obedient already?" Derek growled and Peter put his hands up and sighed. "Fine i'm jealous whatever."

Derek clicked his tongue and headed for the door. "Don't dig yourself further into that hole you've started. You're good for each other Peter."

Peter crawled back into bed not ready to be the better man yet.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac woke up and realized he was alone in a bed that wasn't Derek's. It took him a moment to remember what had happened before he was out of bed and looking for Matt. He shuffled out to the main room frowning a little when he saw a lump on the couch. "Matt?"

The lump groaned and moved a little. "Not yet, five more minutes."

Isaac blinked as he stopped and poked the lump. "Jacks? What the hell are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in Peter's bed?"

Jackson groaned as he pulled the covers down and scowled at Isaac. "Yeah and shouldn't you be kneeling at Derek's feet."

Isaac crossed his arms as he looked at Jackson. "I was asking because i'm concerned Jackson you don't need to be mean about it."

Jackson threw the covers off and got up and headed to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. "Could you just stop acting like the perfect slave for Derek. I mean it almost looks like you're starting to forget that."

"Well if we're going to talk about good slaves then we should definitely leave you out huh?" Isaac headed towards Jackson and started turning the stove on while get out some pancake mix.

"At least I don't act like i'm equal to them. How many days has it been and you forget who you are? He bought you Isaac. He didn't ask you on a freaking date. You'll always just be a slave."

"So? What about you? Who cares if you're a fucking virgin Jackson, Peter could still get annoyed and return you. Maybe if you weren't such a frigid bitch I wouldn't have to worry about you getting sent away all the time."

Jackson pushed Isaac back and growled at him. "At least I don't just bend over and spread my legs for anyone who has the money!"

"Shut up Jackson! Like you've never done the same!"

"At least I didn't forget about the boy i've wanted from day one! Did you forget about me because you actually like Derek or what?"

"Jackson we're freaking slaves! We can't be together you know that and I know that!"

Jackson grit his teeth even though he could already feel the tears coming down his face. "So what? You stopped loving me once we were bought? You're kidding me right? I know you still love me!"

Isaac shook his head as he stepped back and away from the other boy. "Don't do this Jackson. Don't do this."

"Tell me right now Isaac. Did you stop loving me?"

Isaac swallowed and wrapped his arms around his body. "Jackson please don't do this. I'm begging you."

"DID YOU STOP LOVING ME?!!!"

"YESS! OK? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU? I STOPPED LOVING YOU AND I'M ONLY IN LOVE WITH DEREK OKAY?" Isaac was sobbing now as he looked at Jackson. He only lasted for a second longer before he was turning and running down the hall to Derek's room. He just needed to get away.

Jackson screamed as he grabbed the nearest thing to him and whipped it at the wall. He fell to the floor and gripped at his hair as he sobbed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you lie?"

Isaac looked up from where he was on the bed. He watched as Derek came in from the bathroom and sat down beside him. He reached out and gently wiped his eyes as he watched the boy. 

Isaac leaned into the man's touch humming softly. "Where are Ennis and Matt?"

"Answer me first Isaac. Why did you lie to Jackson?"

Isaac pulled away as he looked at the wall. "Because one day it will have to be the truth. Jackson and I can't be together he knows that deep down but he doesn't want to admit it."

Derek nodded as he looked around the room. "Maybe we should get our own place or kick Peter and Jackson out then."

"NO!" Isaac shot up and grabbed Derek's arm. "Sir please don't i'm begging you i'll be good just don't..."

Derek gently pried Isaac's hand off of him. "Relax little one. I just..I needed to see how deep you were so I know what i'm dealing with."

Isaac frowned and pulled back not sure how to feel. "I...I don't understand."

Derek looked over at the boy and smiled sadly. "I'm going to go away for a couple of days with Ennis and Matt. I think i'm going to have Peter come as well so we can help them find somewhere safe to live. Might be good for you and Jackson to get over all of this."

Isaac frowned as he looked at the man. "Sir?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac and Jackson watched as Peter and Derek slung their duffel bags over their shoulders. Derek gave Isaac a quick peck telling him to be good before he was slipping out of the loft. Peter swallowed as he looked at Jackson. He gave him a stiff warning to be good before following.

Once the door shut Isaac looked cautiously over at Jackson. "So you want to.."

Isaac flinched as Peter's bedroom door slammed shut. He sighed and headed over to the couch, plopping down and leaning back against the couch. "Yeah no maybe later..."

This was going to be a long couple of days.


	8. Fixing Us

Jackson was confused. He still cared deeply about Isaac, but he did have feelings for Peter. It hurt that Peter had shut him out and then left him alone with Isaac. What the hell? Was he trying to push him back to Isaac?

Sighing the boy laid back on Peter's bed snuggling into the pillow. The was soft and it smelt just like Peter which for some reason seemed to sooth Jackson. Maybe he could just lay here until the omega came back for him. 

"Jackson?"

Jackson groaned and buried his face in the pillow. "Not home"

"Jackson come on, please let me in."

"Go away Isaac."

Silence.

Jackson smiled and sighed happily. That was easier than he had thought it would be.

"Jackson please?"

Jackson groaned. "I'm serious Isaac I want to be alone."

"I made pasta"

Jackson swore softly before getting up and heading to the door. He opened it and grabbed a plate before heading back to the bed. "You have five minutes to state your case."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac took the first minute of his five to eat and watch the other boy. Jackson barely looked at him deciding to shove food into his mouth instead.

"You know they left us alone for a reason."

"They went to help Ennis and Matt look for an apartment."

"Jackson come on be serious. They would've taken us too you know that. They left us here though because of our unresolved..issues."

"Oh good we have issues now?"

"Jackson stop it."

Jackson sighed and put his food down before looking at Isaac. "Fine let's be serious. We've been together for as long as I can remember. You'd be lying to me if you told me you didn't fall for me the way I fell for you. I love you Isaac. I can't just make those feelings disappear even if some kind of creepy, but okay guy buys me and makes me his." The boy let the rest of his breath out before running his fingers through his hair. 

"Jackson..." Isaac swallowed as he looked at the boy. He put his plate down before crawling over slowly and sliding his arms around Jackson. "Y-You know I love you too. I just thought..if I lied maybe it would be better for us. I love you and you love me and it would be fine..if we weren't slaves, but we are. We can't change that Jackson." Isaac had a couple of tears in his eyes now as he nuzzled against the boy's cheek. "But, you can't lie to me and say you aren't feeling anything for Peter, just like I can't say i'm not feeling anything for Derek."

Jackson sniffled a little as he pulled Isaac into his lap. "Okay..that's fair and you're right I do like Peter. Its just..he scares me I guess. I mean he's hot and has his nice moments, but he can get real angry and wolf out at any moment. Worst of all is he bought me. I don't want to fall in love that way. I want to be able to love who I want. Besides..seeing you and Derek getting along so well so fast makes me fucking jealous."

Isaac laughed as he cupped Jackson's face in his hands. "Yeah because hearing you and Peter moan in the next room over makes me feel great too." 

Jackson blushed as he leaned his forehead against the other boy's and sighed. "So what do we do now Lahey? We can't run away from these guys.."

Isaac nodded and looked up at the boy. "I think we should just..enjoy these couple of days together and know then when they come back..we'll have to really let go."

Jackson wanted to fight him again, but he knew Isaac was right. "Okay" he whispered before kissing Isaac slowly and softly. He let the boy gently push him down on Peter's bed smiling as Isaac began attacking his neck.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ennis smiled as he watched Matt look out the window at the view. This was the fifth apartment they had looked at and the best in his opinion. It was in a quiet area of town to start off. It got better though everywhere they looked. There were two bedrooms, two baths, a spacious kitchen and living area and it was near a good high school that Matt could attend without being attacked for being a slave. He turned to the real estate agent and began asking her about the cost and what was provided. 

Matt smiled as Peter came to stand with him at the window. "So this looks like your new home bud. You excited?"

Matt smiled and nodded as he looked at the omega. "Ennis is even enrolling me in school. He's too good to me..I can't believe this is happening you know?"

Peter nodded as he looked at the boy. "Why are you so grateful? Did I choose the wrong boy? I have one at home who butts heads with me and barely seems to smile when i'm near."

Matt blushed and wrapped his arms around himself. "I don't know much sir, but I think you and Jackson are really good for each other. You're both.." he trailed off a little, "well..you're both headstrong."

Peter pursed his lips as he tried to ask more, but Ennis was back and pulling Matt close to him.

"So, you ready to call this place home sweetheart?"

Peter had to walk away when Matt smiled up at Ennis. The cuteness overload was too much for him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac cried out as he came over Jackson's hand. His face was buried in the boy's neck while he clutched at Jackson's back. "J-Jacks..fuck Jacks" he whimpered as he trembled in the boy's arms.

Jackson cooed softly to the boy as he worked him through his orgasm. Once the boy began to pull back though Jackson took his hand away and held Isaac close. "So good for me Isaac, so fucking good for me" he whispered in the slave's ear.

After dinner they had spent the night in a flurry of sexual activities. They had done just about everything.

Everything except well sex of course. That was something they couldn't do with each other. It was an unspoken rule that sucked.

As bad as it was though, Jackson was happy they could as least have these moments together. It felt like a good way to say goodbye.

"Jacks?"

"Mm?" Jackson smiled sleepily at the other boy.

"No matter what i'll always love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know that Lahey. I'll always love you too even if I do fall for the creepy guy."

Isaac nodded and kissed Jackson's forehead. "I think you guys will be good for each other."

Jackson swallowed. "Yeah. Derek's...he's good for you to."

Isaac smiled and nodded before snuggling into Jackson and pressing a soft kiss over the boy's heart. "Sleep tight Jacks"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek sighed as he finally laid down on his motel bed. It had been a long day of apartment hunting and even though Ennis and Matt seemed to really want the last place, the two had insisted on him and Peter joining them the next day for more apartment hunting. Derek just wanted to go home, but the more he thought about it, Ennis and Matt's idea to look more was starting to make sense. After all, he and Peter had decided to give Jackson and Isaac some time alone to get over their feelings. He had to give them more than one day to fix themselves. 

Peter walked into the room and began stripping down. "They probably fucking took each other's virginity just to spite us."

"Relax Peter they know the rules, and even if Jackson really wanted to get back at you, Isaac wouldn't let him. They know who the belong too."

Peter gave a hollow laugh as he looked at his nephew. "Know who they belong too? My my someone sounds a little jealous himself."

Derek frowned and sat up against the headboard watching his uncle. "What do you mean?"

Peter shrugged as he hopped into bed. "Oh nothing, just for someone who seems to be so into treating his slave like an equal...well tonight you finally sound like a slave owner."

Derek crossed his arms. Peter had a point, but he hated to admit it.

"Oh come on Derek, as good as your boy is you know just as well as I do that they fell for each other and given the chance they'd probably do as much as they could."

"Good then when we get back it should be out of their systems."

Peter smirked seemingly satisfied with Derek's slight admission of jealousy. The other however just wanted to be done with the conversation. He felt sick to his stomach for acting like this.

"What if they don't?"

Peter raised an eyebrow as he looked at the alpha. "Then we separate them. Train them...whatever it takes."

"Would you really do that to Jackson?"

"I can't say until we get back and see how they are."

"But would you Peter?"

"I can't say Derek. I need to go to bed now. Good night."

Derek blinked in surprise as Peter turned over and clicked off their lamps plunging them both into darkness.

And leaving Derek alone with his thoughts.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next room over Matt was curled up in Ennis's lap as they watched late night television. Ennis was running his fingers through the boy's hair content with how everything stood between them, Derek and Peter and where their lives were heading in general.

"Sir? Do you think the other kids at school will accept me?"

Ennis looked down to see his boy's concerned face. "Of course they will. Its a successfully integrated slave and non slave school. Just be yourself sweetheart and everyone will love you."

Matt nodded turning his attention to their interlocked hands. "I wish you could go with me. It will be weird being away from you for so long."

"Matt we've only been together for a couple of weeks at the most. I promise you'll be fine. Besides i'll be picking you up after school every day."

Matt smiled and leaned over to kiss Ennis's knuckles. "I think i'm the luckiest slave alive sir."

Ennis laughed as he leaned over and kissed Matt. "I think you're the cheesiest little guy i've ever met. But, on the other hand i'm pretty lucky to have you. Now I think you better cut out the sap before I tickle the crap out of you."

Matt raised an eyebrow as he looked at his master. "Wow tickle me? How will I ever survive?"

Ennis growled, his eyes flashing red as a smile came over his lips. "You need to learn to take me seriously boy!"

With that the alpha was on top of the slave going after every area of skin he could reach. The slave laughed and yelled as he tried his best to dodge his master's attempts though he was failing miserably.

He didn't know what he had done to deserve this, but for as long as he lived Matt wanted to always be by Ennis's side.


	9. A True Welcome Home

After Ennis had finalized the apartment, Peter and Derek had said their goodbyes and decided it was time to head home. Both wanted to see if Jackson and Isaac had worked out what was between them and could move on with their masters.

The ride was quiet all the way back to the loft. When Derek parked and reached for the door however, Peter groaned causing the man to turn and look at him.

"I don't know that I can do this.."

"Do what exactly?"

"I don't know what i'm going to do if he still hates me."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "The kid doesn't hate you and really? You're the one who came into it saying you wanted a pretty little slave you could play with and use. Now all the sudden Jackson's giving you feelings? What not used to someone not just dropping to their knees for you?" He shook his head as he reached for the door.

Peter was fuming. "Seriously! That's it?? You're the one who's supposed to have feelings and understand this shit!"

Derek just laughed as he headed into the building and up to the loft with Peter yelling at him all the way upstairs.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once inside the loft both men stopped bickering. It was too quiet for them.

Peter sniffed the air and frowned as he looked at Derek. "They did something."

Derek's nostrils flared as he looked at the man. "I can smell thank you Peter. Besides we knew this was going to happen."

Peter huffed and shook his head. "That's it i'm giving that boy a good..I don't know, but I will figure it out!" He stormed off down the hall. 

Derek wanted to stop him, but decided that Jackson could handle the omega. He headed down the hallway and stopped at the door to his and Isaac's room. Swallowing, he gently opened the door.

He couldn't help but smile. Even though he could still smell the scent of Jackson on his boy, the sight of Isaac curled up around Derek's pillow made everything better. Carefully he knelt by the bed and pressed a soft kiss to the boy's cheek. "Hey sweetheart"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Peter had gotten to his door, his anger was gone and replaced with fear. Jackson...he didn't know what it was about the boy, but something was driving Peter crazy. He swallowed as he tried to relax and opened up the door. 

Jackson was asleep, curled up around Peter's pillow, nose buried deep within it. It was a strange sight for Peter to see, but at the same time his heart couldn't help but beat a little faster at it.

Carefully, he walked to the boy, kneeling down on the bed before putting a gentle hand on the slave's shoulder. "Jackson?"

The boy groaned, his eyes fluttering a little before he was springing up and into Peter's arms. The omega let out an oomph, surprised and easily overtaken by the boy. "Jackson..wha-"

"I'm sorry!!!!!"

Peter's words died off and instead he hugged the boy tightly nuzzling at his cheek. 

"Its...its alright Jackson."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac smiled sleepily as he opened his eyes and saw Derek. "You're back" he murmured holding out his arms. Derek chuckled and pulled the boy up into a hug, kissing his cheek before nuzzling into him.

"I missed you little one." He smiled as he felt Isaac hum happily in his arms. Rubbing the boy's back, Derek pulled away to just look at the boy. "Everything went alright here?"

Isaac chewed his lip and nodded not sure exactly what to say. He and Jackson had known why they had been left behind, but he wasn't sure if he should actually say. "Derek...I promise we didn't go.."

Derek shook his head and gently put a finger to the boy's lips. "Its okay Isaac, this is why we left you two here. Now though..you understand.." He swallowed. He was supposed to trust Isaac, but yet here he was just like Peter had predicted. He stopped and changed his wording. "I want us to have a fair chance you know?"

Isaac smiled and nodded. "Of course Derek. Jackson and I can still be friends though right?"

Derek nodded. "Friends, of course, that's perfectly fine."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson stuck close to Peter as they moved out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. It was weird, but the slave felt like he was seeing a completely different side of his master. One in fact he had no idea existed. Peter wasn't mad at him at all. In fact he had hugged Jackson and suggested they relax in a bath. Jackson wasn't stupid though. He knew that if Peter was the omega he boasted to be he could probably smell Isaac all over him. A part of him felt guilty about that and he wanted to make it up to the man. He cleared his throat a little awkwardly.

"I know it smells like we did..but we didn't. Not that far anyways.."

Peter chuckled as he looked at the boy. "Oh I know, trust me I wouldn't have been this relaxed if you had." He started up the bath as he watched the boy. "Its..out of your system though right? Because that was a one time thing and I don't think Derek or I could do it again for you two."

Jackson blushed and nodded. "No we're all good. We can still be friends though right?"

Peter smiled and nodded. "As long as its just friends." He ran the bath a little before looking back at the boy. "You want to see if this is a good temperature for you.

Jackson touched the water and nodded. "Good sir"

Peter nodded and stood, bringing Jackson up with him. "I think its time we cleaned up then. Start fresh on all accounts." He gently reached for the hem of Jackson's shirt, smiling as the young slave lifted his arms up obediently. After the shirt came the boy's briefs before the human was returning the favor which surprised and pleased Peter immensely. Once both were naked Peter stepped into the tub, holding out his hand for the boy to come join him.

Jackson took Peter's hand and stepped into tub. As they sat down, the boy found himself curling up in the omega's lap. He let the man hold him close, relaxing into the wolf's touch. "I thought I was just a toy."

Peter smiled sadly. "I thought so too..but this whole treating the slave like an equal thing is growing on me I guess. Besides you give me too much hell. I'd have to shut you up if I wanted to make you one of those submissive shit types and we both know I enjoy when you run your mouth.

Jackson laughed as he rested his head against Peter's chest. "Yeah that's true. I'm glad..i'm glad you still want me..and you want to try this."

Peter nodded and hummed as he began kissing and nuzzling against Jackson's neck and face. At first the boy giggled but soon he was whining and shifting in Peter's embrace.

"S-Sir? What..what are you doing?"

"Scenting you sweet boy. It helps to take Isaac's scent off of you and well cover you in mine." He growled a little as he nipped the boy's neck. "It also has some other perks..like turning you on. Your arousal smells wonderful."

Jackson nodded leaning into Peter's touch as he writhed. "You're not just going to tease me are you?"

Peter laughed as he stopped and grabbed the soap. "Let me think about it."

Jackson groaned as he buried his face in Peter's neck.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The nightly bath had been something that Isaac had missed the past couple of days. Derek's touch was calm and comforting and he found that he enjoyed being wrapped in his master's scent. The alpha seemed to be extra gentle with him tonight. "Thank you for giving me a bath tonight. I was afraid you might be too tired."

Derek smiled softly and gently pulled the boy in for a soft peck. "I missed this too. I enjoy any time I have to bond with you little one. Now close your eyes, I need to wash the conditioner out.

Isaac smiled and nodded as he closed his eyes.

Once Derek had finished giving Isaac a bath, he wrapped the boy up in a warm towel and carried him back to the bedroom laying him down before covering the boy with his body and soft kisses.

Isaac smiled as he ran his fingers through Derek's hair, over the alpha's body and stopping over his heart. "My alpha."

Derek swallowed and smiled. "My little human.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Peterrrr oh shit Peter..please Peter please!."

Peter chuckled and gently shushed his boy. "Now now, we don't want Derek and Isaac to hear us and get jealous now do we?" He grinned wolfishly as he dove back down easily taking Jackson into his mouth and swallowing around him. The boy whimpered and gripped the sheets tightly as he tried not to thrust up into the omega.

Peter hadn't realized how much he could enjoy this. He was so used to thinking that only his pleasure was what got him, but the way he seemed to be able to pull Jackson apart and then put him back together again? Now this..this was the real deal. The thought that he could make Jackson feel this good was driving him crazy. So when Jackson reached to stroke Peter's cock, the omega knew it wouldn't be much longer.

"S-Sir..m'close...please? Please may I?

Peter's eyes flashed as he looked up at Jackson. Taking his time he pulled off and raised an eyebrow. "Please what Jackson? You know i'm not a mind reader." His words were one thing, but the grin on his face told the boy he definitely knew what Jackson was trying to ask him.

"Please may I come sir???

Peter hummed for a moment in thought. "Yes you may Jackson." The omega barely had time to slip his mouth back over the boy's head before he felt Jackson's cum painting the back of his throat. Swallowing while feeling Jackson's hand speed up on him, gave him only a few seconds of breath before he was releasing as well. The two enjoyed their last final seconds of orgasm before falling onto the bed.

Jackson smirked as he looked over at Peter. "You know we just ruined the whole point of taking a bath."

Peter snorted as he pulled the boy into his arms. "The point of the bath was to make you smell like me. This just helped. Now hush and go to sleep i'm tired.

Jackson groaned. "But we're all sticky."

Peter closed his eyes and pretended to snore as he held Jackson tighter.

"Peter you did not just fall asleep on me. Peterrrr Peterrr come onnnnnnnn." He groaned as he looked at the man's smirk filled sleeping face. Finally giving up, he nestled in to the omega and sighed as he began to fall asleep.

Peter just smiled as he took a peek at his boy who was almost out cold. If this what life with Jackson could be like all the time, then hell he could definitely handle it. Peter whispered softly as he kissed the top of the boy's head. "Sleep tight my sweet boy."


	10. Setting Up A Schedule

As the sun shone through the curtains in Peter's room, Jackson yawned and stretched. He smiled a little as he reached out to touch Peter.

He faltered a little when his hand hit the bed instead of Peter. Sitting up quickly the boy looked around and swallowed. Had last night been a dream? No it couldn't have been...

Jackson got out of bed and quickly threw on a pair of briefs before he whipped open the door.

"Peter?" He chewed his lip as he walked down the hallway hesitating when he heard voices coming from the kitchen. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac woke up smiling at the ceiling. Derek wasn't next to him, but it was okay. He had heard the alpha get up a half hour ago. He had listened close and knowing that he hadn't heard the front door open so Derek was still in the apartment.

He had used this time to snuggle into the pillow and just soak in the fact that Derek was home. Now though Isaac got himself up and dressed in a pair of Derek's briefs and a t-shirt.

Stepping out into the hallway he cocked his head to the side as he noticed Jackson standing at the end. He tiptoed quietly and stopped behind the boy, tapping on his shoulder.

Jackson turned and almost cried out. "What the hell Isaac?" He hissed at the boy who was now covering his mouth with his hand to keep from giggling.

"Sorry. Why are you being a creep hiding out here?"

Jackson blushed. "I woke up this morning and Peter wasn't in bed....I think I hear Derek in there, but I don't here Peter and Derek's talking to someone..."

Isaac shook his head. "You're freaked out that he would've left? Why don't you just go in the kitchen and see if he's in there?"

"Yes why don't you see if i'm in here Jackson."

Both boys squeaked before stumbling over each other into the kitchen.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson blushed as he walked into the kitchen. Peter was at the stove flipping pancakes and chuckling as he held an arm out to the boy. "Come here silly. You really think I was going to leave already did you?" 

The boy shrugged as he wrapped his arms around the man's waist and nuzzled into him. "I guess I just got scared when you weren't there when I woke up..."

Peter gently kissed the top of Jackson's head. "I'm sorry hun I didn't mean to scare you. I was going to try the whole being domestic thing. Is it working?"

"Besides the scaring me..yeah."

Peter smirked and ruffled the boy's hair.

Isaac on the other hand had taken a seat next to Derek at the table. The alpha smiled at his boy and stroked his cheek while he listened to someone on the phone. "Really? that sounds like a good plan. Yeah the boy's just got up so we'll talk to them about it. Yeah i'll keep you posted." He ended the call before leaning in to give Isaac a kiss.

"Sleep well baby?"

The boy nodded and blushed as the alpha poured him a glass of orange juice and handed it to him. "So who were you talking to?"

Derek and Peter exchanged a glance. Peter put the last of the pancakes on a plate before bringing them and Jackson to the table. The boy sat on Peter's lap still a little anxious about the morning. The omega rubbed the boy's back as Derek began speaking.

"That was Ennis. We've been talking with him. As you've probably noticed we're different from the typical...masters. Peter and I don't see you two as sex slaves to be chained up and used. Nor do we see you as pets or anything like that. Ennis is the same."

"I don't understand what you're getting at.."

Derek chuckled. "Sorry I should just get to the point. Ennis has been doing research and is planning to enroll Matt in a high school nearby the apartment. The loft also falls in with the district...we figured maybe you two would like to go as well?"

Isaac chewed his lip and Jackson shifted a little. 

Derek frowned, "You guys looked freaked.."

Peter watched Jackson a little before looking at Isaac. "What's wrong?"

Isaac and Jackson looked at each other before Jackson spoke. "Its...its a great idea, but the last time either of us went to school we were free..and I doubt either of us really remember anything. We're probably way behind everyone else our age.."

Isaac nodded. "When we go to school...they'll see our collars...they'll know we're just slaves and they won't take kindly to us. I'd rather just stay home and become a house pet or something."

Derek reached out and gently took Isaac's hand. "Hey we would never do that you guys. Ennis researched the school. Its has a zero tolerance policy on bullying and degrading. It doesn't matter who you are okay? He said they're offering a tour for incoming students this Wednesday. Peter and I were thinking of taking you guys if you're up for it? It might help you guys feel more comfortable."

Isaac swallowed and nodded slowly. "We can...we can still say no though..if we go on the tour and don't feel okay after...if we still have doubts?"

The alpha looked at the omega before nodding. "Of course, but you have to promise to keep an open mind okay?"

"Okay"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ennis finished buttoning his shirt before heading into the bathroom where Matt was pale and swearing as he worked on tying his tie. The alpha couldn't help, but chuckle which caused the boy to turned and glare.

"This is all your fault!"

Ennis clicked his tongue as he moved up to the boy and grabbed his shoulders. "Matt you need to relax. You're acting like i'm selling you."

"Its almost as bad as that!!"

"Matt its school...you said you used to love school."

"Its different now..i'm a slave...and I haven't been to school in years..I can't remember anything..i'm going to be so stupid and out of touch and everyone's going to think i'm a freak and"

Ennis cut the boy off with a tender kiss. "Stop and breathe. You are not stupid and this school won't treat you any different than any other kid. Matt I promise its going to be okay. I want you to have this opportunity. You deserve an education. Now relax and let me fix this for you."

Matt swallowed and nodded as he let his head drop. "But what if no one wants to be my friend..or..I can't learn as fast as the other new kids and I get left behind?"

Ennis finished tying the boy's tie before tilting his head up to give him a tender peck. "Anyone who doesn't want to be your friend is an idiot. Besides, Isaac and Jackson will be there too. You're all in the same boat. If the academics are hard we'll get a tutor, you can stay afterschool to see your teacher's and i'll help you as best as I can. I promise its going to be okay."

Matt hugged Ennis tightly, relaxing a little as the man rubbed his back.

"You ready?"

The boy pulled back and looked in the mirror before nodding. "Yeah"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This place looks huge.."

"You'll get used to it don't worry."

"We haven't said yes yet."

Derek and Peter sighed as they led Isaac and Jackson inside the school's front entrance. There were already a small group of students and parents, owners and guardians waiting. At the very front a woman was handing out pamphlets. The two wolves ushered their boys closer so that they could shake hands with the woman.

"Hello hello! My name is Ms. Fields and i'm the principal. Lovely to meet you all."

The boys took turns saying quiet hellos while the adults talked. After they had grabbed pamphlets they moved to the side so that others could go through the meet and greet as well.

"Derek, Peter! Hey there glad you could make it."

The four turned and smiled as Ennis and Matt made their way over. Matt quickly move to stand with the boys as Ennis talked to Peter and Derek.

"They're terrified."

The other alpha nodded. "Matt's the same. He actually snapped at me this morning." He licked his lips. "We made the right choice by doing this though..."

"Are you making a statement or trying to persuade yourself?" The omega questioned as he watched the man.

"No definitely a statement."

Derek clapped his hand on the man's shoulder. "This is a step in the right direction. Its not easy, but we have to believe it will get better."

Ennis nodded as Ms. Fields called the group to attention and started the tour.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were led around the building, Ms. Fields was able to give them statistics on the students as well as how classes worked for those that had missed school for a while. She explained all of the different programs and classes that were offered and the group even got to meet two current students, one slave and his master.

Though none of the boys said anything it was easy to tell that they were relaxing and even getting a little excited about the idea of school.

Ennis noted how Matt seemed to light up when Ms. Fields mentioned that there was a photography class that had a full working studio.

Peter noticed how Jackson seemed to pay close attention when Ms. Fields raved about the lacrosse team.

Derek watched as Isaac smiled a little at the mention of a debate team.

After a walk around the school indoors and outdoors, the group was brought to the cafeteria to mingle with each other and the principal and pick up some more packets of information on the school.

While Derek, Ennis and Peter stayed close, the boys took a chance and headed over to the two current students.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scott McCall nice to meet you guys. So how do you feel about the school?"

"It seems...really nice. Have you been here long?"

Scott smiled at Matt before leaning into his master. "Allison registered me last year so I haven't gotten a tone of experience, but so far its been really great. Everyone is super friendly. Its the top school in town for slaves." He turned to grin at Allison.

The dark haired girl chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Top school in the country, but very close." She turned to the boys. "We have a great after school program which is focused on helping new slaves adjust to being in a school setting. It meets every week and we talk about all kinds of things. Everyone's welcome."

The boys nodded and continued to ask questions as their masters looked on.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ennis smiled as he stole a glance at Matt, who was reading over more pamphlets in the passenger seat. "So do you feel better now?"

"Yeah.."

"Good. So I was talking to Peter and Derek and we were thinking since school starts next week..maybe we'd take you guys shopping this weekend?"

Matt looked up and nodded a little. "That would be cool..."

Ennis nodded. "We have to sign you up for classes too. They're going to put you in basic classes for your core subjects until they can figure out your academic level, but you do get to choose which foreign language you want to learn and you can sign up for an art class or something. Maybe photography?"

The boy blushed. "Oh I don't think i'd be that good..and besides you need a camera of your own.."

"So lets add that to the shopping list."

Matt blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. You think I missed the way you lit up like a Christmas tree when Ms. Fields was talking about it? Of course we can get you a camera. I bet you'll be a great photographer."

The reached across and squeezed the alpha's hand. "Thank you"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we have school shopping this weekend, need to sign you guys up for classes..should be interesting huh?"

"More like overwhelming."

Peter chuckled as he took a towel and began drying Jackson off. They had just finished their nightly shower and though it had been soothing Jackson seemed nervous again.

"You'll be okay Jackson. It will be fun you can sign up for lacrosse if you want."

Jackson looked at Peter before the man started chuckling. "You didn't think i'd notice?"

"I don't have to..it was silly and the equipment and everything.."

"Jackson I want you to have this. You've been through a lot and when I first brought you here I wasn't the best to you. I'm trying to change and fix it so let me okay?"

The boy swallowed and nodded leaning against Peter. "You're making me have feelings and its kind of not cool."

Peter just laughed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac was laying on the bed, pamphlets spread out everywhere as Derek undressed for bed.

"So anything striking you as something you'd like to join?"

The boy shrugged. "Maybe..."

Derek chuckled as he finished changing and flopped on the bed beside the boy. "Debate team huh? Didn't know you were into arguing. You've always been so obedient."

The boy blushed. "Well I knew back then it was better not to speak up...this is school though and if they're really giving me a fair chance..why not?"

Derek smiled and kissed the boy's cheek. "I'm proud of you Isaac."

Isaac leaned into Derek. "Thanks"


	11. School Prep and Threats

Since the school tour the boys had slowly been adjusting to the idea of continuing their education. It was still scary of course, but there were good things about it to.

Before Isaac, Jackson and Matt had left, Scott had given them his email if they had any more questions or concerns about school.

Isaac had emailed a Scott about the academics, while Jackson had asked about the lacrosse team which Scott was actually on. Talking to another slave had been comforting for both of them. Both could easily agree that they were actually looking forward to school shopping and going back to school.

Sensing that the boys were adjusting well to the idea, Derek and Peter began to relax themselves and prepare for school shopping. They called up Ennis and made plans to meet the next day at the mall.

With everything settled both masters and their slaves spent the rest of the night snuggling happily.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ennis hummed as he drove to the mall. Matt was in the passenger seat flipping through a catalog on the different stores in the mall. The alpha was happy that the boy seemed more relaxed and he looked forward to getting him ready for school.

"So have you looked at the course catalog for school?"

Matt nodded before looking up. "I think Scott said we have to take placement tests for our core subjects. Then I have to pick a foreign language, but then the best part is I can take an elective as well. I'm really hoping to get into the intro to photography class."

"I'm sure you will sweetheart." He gently picked up Matt's hand and kissed his knuckles. "On another note I cannot wait to dress you up my little school boy."

Matt laughed and stuck his tongue out. "You're getting dirty now."

Ennis smiled glad to see the boy laughing. "Sorry sweetie i'll tone it down."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter frowned as he looked at the school list Jackson had written out and compared it with Isaac's list. "Okay how come one school list is almost two pages and the other list is half a page?"

"That's because debate team doesn't require anything and lacrosse has equipment smartie."

Derek snorted as he drove. "Isaac is a minimalist you can't listen to him. He thinks he just needs two pairs of everything and he should be good."

Isaac shrugged in the backseat more focused on the course catalog that the school had mailed home.

Peter shook his head. "Isaac doesn't have a bad thought process." He yelped when Derek smacked the back of his head. "Not appreciated nephew. Feel free to respect your elders."

Jackson reached for the list clutching it close to him. "I just want to be prepared that's all."

Peter looked back at the boy and chuckled. "Don't worry I wouldn't send you off without preparation."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the group met up at the mall they decided to head to lunch first. Settling down at the food court they loaded their table with slices of pizza, burgers and french fries. The boys talked about classes while the wolves discussed what shops to hit first and everything they needed to know for the placement tests as well as school pick ups and drop offs.

"What language class are you going to take?"

"What are the options again?"

"I think its Latin, Spanish and French."

"I think they offer Italian as well..."

After a while the alphas found themselves getting quiet as they listened to the boys choosing classes and talking about what they wanted from school.

Ennis cleared his throat causing the boy's to look up in surprise. "Who's ready to shop?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first shop they hit was a popular clothing store for teenagers. Each master and slave split off into a different section of the store as they tried to find the perfect style.

"So stripes?"

Jackson shrugged as Peter held up a collared shirt with dark blue stripes. 

"They look nice, but you'll have to try them on. We could do plaid too. I'm not sure what you'd like best."

"I like the plain shirts too." 

Peter nodded and threw some of those in as well before heading over to the jeans section. Jackson grabbed some different sizes before following Peter to the shoe section.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac quietly accepted the clothes that Derek handed him as they moved closer and closer to the dressing room. "Anything catching your eye little one?"

The boy flushed and shrugged.

Derek stopped and gently ruffled the boy's hair. "Hey its okay to tell me what you like. These clothes are for you."

The human bit his lip. "I like the scarf over there....and some of the sweaters.."

The alpha smiled and kissed his cheek. "There you go." He went and grabbed the clothes that Isaac had spoken of.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ennis and Matt found themselves in the jacket section. The older man couldn't help, but grin as he helped Matt into a leather jacket. "God you look hot."

The boy flushed as he looked at himself. "You really think so?"

"I know so." He hugged the boy from behind and gently kissed his neck. 

Matt smiled as he grabbed some jeans and shirts. "Okay I think I want to go try these on."

Ennis nodded and went with the boy into the dressing room. 

Before long clothes were all over the floor and the alpha began laughing as Matt was jumping around to get into his jeans.

"How am I fat? They barely fed me at that hell hole."

"Matt you're not fat, you grabbed a pair of skinny jeans in a size zero....I don't even think that's a guy size."

"Shit..."

Ennis gently took the pants back and ruffled the boy's hair. "I'll go switch these out for different sizes, stay right here okay?"

Matt nodded smiling as Ennis slipped out of the dressing room. He tried on another shirt while he waited. After a few minutes though he found himself getting bored. Sighing he sat on the small bench in the dressing room and tapped his toes. Then he made faces himself in the mirror.

Why was Ennis taking so long?

As Matt got up to leave the room he heard footsteps entering the room. Smiling he went to unlock the door. "Ennis what did you get lost in the jacket section again?"

The footsteps stopped right outside his door, but no one spoke.

Matt swallowed. He knew instantly it wasn't Ennis, but he decided to be safe and play dumb. "Ennis? You coming in?"

Matt yelped and jumped back when he heard the sound of nails scratching against the door. Shaking he stepped back and flattened himself against the back of the dressing room. As he did so he noticed the lock on the door beginning to turn.

The boy whimpered and closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening right? No it was just a nightmare, Matt had passed out right? He must have passed out waiting for the alpha. 

Dream or not the lock jiggled a little harder and unhooked. Matt opened his eyes in horror. He was about to scream when all of the sudden it just stopped.

The footsteps moved further away from the door and suddenly the dressing room was empty again. 

"Hey Matt sorry I got caught up in some scarves and more jackets!" The alpha opened the door and blinked as he saw the boy. "Matt?"

The boy looked up before realizing he was trembling a little. He looked at Ennis and then at the door.

Which was clean...and undamaged. No scratch marks..

"Matt?"

The boy licked his lips as he tried to speak. "Just got a chill that's all. You found the pants?"

The alpha watched the boy for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Here try these on."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of hitting different clothing stores, all three pairings found plenty of clothes and decided to head over to an office supplies store for notebooks and other school supplies.

Matt tried to stay close to Ennis as he picked out a backpack, notebooks and writing utensils. He couldn't help, but feel like someone was following him...or watching him from somewhere. He did his best to ignore it though since there was no real proof. He wanted to enjoy the day with his master and friends.

Jackson and Isaac walked with him through the aisles picking out different notebooks and backpacks as well.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At one point Matt ended up down an aisle by himself. He had seen a sign for cameras and photo paper and before he realized it he was on his own. Humming a little, the boy moved around looking at different cameras and paper styles wondering what kind of photos he might take in photography class. As he leaned over to read the special features on one of the cameras he suddenly felt someone behind him.

He turned around, but before he could take a look at who was behind him he was being shoved up against the wall. Matt try to call out, but a hand quickly covered his mouth.

Matt whimpered as he made eye contact with the one person he never wanted to see again.

Kali snarled as she leaned in.

"Getting comfortable playing house with my man? You've got a lot of nerve slave. He's an alpha. You're nothing!"

Matt closed his eyes. He couldn't call for help with Kali's hand over his mouth. He felt like he was just waiting to be attacked again. He was going to die....he was going to die right when his life was actually good.

And then just as suddenly as Kali had come upon him, she was being pulled away. He opened his eyes as he heard a crash. Kali was no on the other side of the aisle. Matt trembled as he watched Derek and Peter pinning the female wolf against the wall. 

"MATT!"

The just barely had enough energy to stand until Ennis was at his side. His knees gave out then and the alpha caught him easily lowering them down to the floor.

"You're okay, you're okay baby. My god...you're okay."

Matt clung to Ennis as he tried to calm down and catch his breath.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you by yourself?"

Kali growled as she tried to push the alpha an omega off of her. "Like i'd tell you anything!"

Derek snarled and began twisting her arm wanting an answer. "How did you find us!"

Kali tried to struggle, but suddenly Peter was grabbing her neck and squeezing tightly. "Answer him."

"The others are here, but they didn't come to find you. They're just here to shop. I caught onto your scent. I wanted to talk to Ennis, but that stupid brat is still alive." She glared at Matt who was still clinging to Ennis.

The alpha growled back his eyes flashing. "We have nothing to talk about Kali. Not as long as you're coming after my boy this way. I have no business with anyone who wants to hurt him." With that he stood up and carried Matt away nodding to Derek and Peter as if to say 'do what you will'.

As Kali called out for him suddenly turning frantic, Derek and Peter pulled the female away to a quieter corner of the store.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the uncle and nephew team found Jackson and Isaac they were relieved to see that the boys had not even noticed what had happened. The men had wanted to make sure the Kali situation disappeared quickly and quietly. They had given her a firm warning and made sure she went back to Deucalion.

Now all they needed to do was finish paying for their purchases.

When Jackson walked over with a bulging basket Peter merely pulled the boy to him and kissed his hair.

Derek simply kissed Isaac when the boy asked him the difference between two mechanical pencils.

Ennis and Matt were nearby, recovering from another too close call.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few more stops to other stores, mainly the camera store, the phone store and the sports store, everyone was ready to call it a day. The group had come back together and somehow luckily Isaac and Jackson still hadn't figured out a thing.

Goodbyes were said and plans were made to get together again for placement tests and of course the first day of school. Everyone left in good spirits.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek drove home quietly. Every once in a while he'd check the rearview mirror to make sure that Isaac was still chatting happily with Jackson. Every so often he'd notice that Peter made the same check on Jackson.

He wondered if it would always be like this. Would there ever be a time when they could simply relax and not have to worry that their boys were in danger?

For now all Derek could do was thank his lucky stars that everyone was okay.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ennis and Matt had had a quiet drive home. Once inside their apartment they hung up Matt's new clothes and began making dinner.

The alpha made sure to give the boy plenty of hugs and reassuring kisses. When the human went to the bathroom, he slipped back out to his car and came back with a small box.

Matt came back to the kitchen and blinked at the box sitting on the table. "Ennis?"

The man smiled as he nudged the box to Matt. "You know with all of the hype and confusion today...we forgot something."

Matt picked the box up and swallowed as he opened it. Nestled inside was a brand new camera, the one that he had been staring at before...

"Its beautiful.."

Ennis went to the boy and kissed him tenderly. "I'm so sorry about today...I'm sorry I didn't catch her scent in time..I wasn't there when she came after you.."

"You saved me though. You always get there when it counts." He hugged the man tightly and nuzzled into his neck. "I love you."

Ennis swallowed as he held the boy tighter. "I love you too Matt. You're mine forever understood?"

"Understood."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter sat on one side of his bedroom while Jackson sat on the other side. They practiced throwing the small lacrosse ball back and forth with Jackson's new sticks. 

"You're not too bad at this bud."

Jackson grinned. "You're not too shabby either old man."

Peter growled. "Careful little shit."

The boy laughed and Peter couldn't help but grin. "So have you checked when tryouts are?"

"The first Thursday of the school week. Can we practice for an hour every day at least?"

Peter raised a brow. "Do I have a perfectionist on my hands?"

The human blushed. "I just...I want to be good enough."

"Jackson, if that team doesn't take you they're insane."

The boy didn't say anything, but he spent the rest of the night smiling.

Maybe life wasn't so bad after all.


	12. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for hanging in there while I was off conquering school. The semester is over for winter break so i'm hoping to reward you all with lovely updates. I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for being amazing and reading my stories <3

A few days after the trip to the mall, all three boys had gone to the school to take their placement tests. The day before school was in session they had been mailed their results.

Jackson paced back and forth as Peter read over the results. "Does it really take that long? What is it in code? Or am I stupid?"

Peter frowned as he looked up at the boy. "No one is saying you're stupid. Quite the contrary actually." He handed the paper to the boy. "You're in all advanced classes except for chemistry and Spanish. Not too shabby Jacks."

The boy froze. "Really? You better not be kidding." He scanned the paper over before grinning as he looked up. "Holy crap i'm a frigging genius!" He tackled Peter and laughed happily as the man held him.

"Alright calm down boy wonder you still have to pass these classes."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek frowned a little as he looked over Isaac's results. Across the table, Isaac nervously picked apart a napkin. "I'm sorry Derek..I..I tried as hard as I could."

Derek looked up and realized he should've said something earlier. "Hey no Isaac you did great. You've been out of school for long I know its hard, but you're at grade level and even.."

"Jackson has all advanced classes. You can say it, i'm stupid."

Derek was up in an instant and pulling Isaac into his lap as he sat back down. "Jackson isn't in all advanced classes, besides you were put into slavery before he was. Isaac you are extremely bright. Look, you're in your grade level and advanced classes for English and History."

Isaac looked at the paper before swallowing. "I...I am."

"You are. You're smart sweetheart. If school gets overwhelming we can hire a tutor. The point is your going to be great." He gently kissed the boy's lips. "How about we go pick out your first day outfit?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt stared at the envelope on the table like it was a snake about to bite him. He chewed his lip as he moved to touch it and then drew his hand back. Ennis who had been watching for about five minutes tried not to laugh as he grabbed the envelope. "Nevermind let me get this."

"Wait no!!"

"Matt breathe its a piece of paper". He opened it up and scanned it before handing it to Matt. "Someone's a smarty pants. Advanced English, History and Chemistry. Your head is surprisingly small for all the brains you have in there."

Matt blinked as he looked at the paper. "Holy shit...I...is this really mine?"

Ennis laughed as he kissed the boy's hair. "Definitely yours. Congratulations sweetheart."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first day of school seemed to creep up fast on the boys. All three could hardly sleep and were up well before it was time to leave. Peter and Derek had decided that Ennis and Matt should come over so that all three boys could go to school together.

Derek and Peter had made sure the boys were properly dressed, backpacks and lunches pack and everything was set. Peter groaned as he sat down and watched the boys chatter nervously. "I feel like a housewife. What is this bullshit?"

Derek shook his head and sighed. "We needed to make sure they were ready to go that's all. You know you want Jackson to wow everyone at school."

"Well of course, but there has to be a way to make this less work."

Before Derek could answer there was a knock at the door, which was of course Ennis and Matt.

"Time to go boys!" Derek called and smiled as the two got up hurriedly and grabbed their bags.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not ready."

"You are definitely ready Matt just breathe."

Matt groaned and closed his eyes as he leaned back against the seat. "I can't do this. Why can't I just stay home and take care of the house?"

"Because you need to go to school and learn. That's what kids your age do."

"Not when you're a slave."

Ennis gently pinched the boy's cheek. "You're not a slave sweetheart. School is going to be fun. Remember you have that photo class. Come on cheer up Jackson and Isaac will be there too and you know Scott. You'll be fine." He parked his car and watched as Derek did the same with his.

"Come on beautiful you're going to have a great day."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I swear if you kiss me in front of everyone i'll kill you."

Peter smirked as he planted a big one on Jackson's lips. "Just need to make sure no one gets any ideas." He gave Jackson a gentle spank before waving. "Have funn at schooool!!!"

Jackson groaned as Isaac and Matt gave their men kisses and ran to catch up with him.

"What's wrong Jackson?" Isaac giggled as the boy gave him a gentle shove. The three hurried into the school building as the bell rang.

The three werewolves sighed as they watched their boys. 

"This is weird" Peter murmured as the others agreed and reluctantly turned back to to their cars. "Well at least they're out at two.."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the boys had gotten into school they were shuffled around. First to the auditorium where all of the new students were welcomed and then given schedules with homerooms and lockers with combinations. All three boys were in different homerooms because of their last names which was a little scary.

The three said bye to each other and nervously headed off with their homeroom teachers.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac's homeroom teacher Mr. Clarke was very nice. He showed Isaac how to open his locker and gave him directions to his first class. Isaac's homeroom wasn't bad either. He met a few other slaves and one even shared his first class. Initially he had been scared, but everyone was really nice so far. Maybe school would be fun.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt kept quiet in his homeroom. He was anxious and not comfortable speaking up. He moved softly as he tried to open his locker. His palms were sweaty though and he kept slipping.

"Hey...Matt right?" The boy squeaked and looked up to see Allison, the girl from the school tour. She nodded to the lock. "Mind if I try?"

Matt swallowed and nodded as he stepped back. In a few moments she had opened it and was helping him put his stuff inside. "First days are scary, but if you just keep smiling and saying hi you'll make plenty of friends. You already have Scott and I and Jackson and Isaac."

Matt flushed and nodded. "T-Thank you."

Allison smiled. "Anytime. Hey let me walk you to your first class okay?"

Matt nodded as he walked with Allison. "Thank you."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson found himself making friends quickly and easily. A few guys in his homeroom were on the lacrosse team and were definitely open to more teammates. They were giving him tips on what to do and what not to do in front of the coach. Their talk soon turned to class and which teachers to avoid etc. Jackson was chumming up with everyone. School was turning out to be awesome.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

English, Math, Science and then lunch. The boys were happy to meet up with each other. Jackson pulled them to a table where a few of his new friends were. Isaac had brought two other slaves with them and Matt even had a friend who was going to be in his photo class later in the day.

As much as the three had been nervous it was gone now. School was fun, interesting and everyone was kind. It was almost like a sign that the three were meant to be there.

Almost.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon Isaac was on his way to the bathroom. He was about to go in when he saw a sign up sheet on a nearby bulletin board. It was for the debate team which was holding tryouts Wednesday. Biting his lip he looked it over and reached for the extra pen in his pocket.

"You're not going to sign up for that are you?"

Isaac turned as a tall boy with dark brown hair watched him. "Sorry..are you talking to me?"

The boy stepped closer and crossed his arms. "Of course I am. So tell me, you're not signing up are you?"

Isaac swallowed. "I was going to..w-why?"

The boy's nostrils flared as he looked down at Isaac. "I'm captain this year. I'm not going to have any slaves on my damn team. I worked too damn hard to have you idiots messing it up."

Isaac flushed. "I'm not an idiot. I'll work as hard as everyone else."

The boy shook his head as he pushed Isaac against the wall. "Don't even think about it."

"Hey!! Get off of me!"

The boy tried to hold him down, but just then a classroom door opened. Isaac was let go and pushed back as the boy darted off down a hallway. A teacher looked out and saw Isaac shaking. "You okay hun?"

Isaac nodded quickly. "Yeah sorry just heard a loud noise." He smiled as he waited for the teacher to disappear back into the classroom. He looked at the sheet one last time. 

When he went to the bathroom there was a name on the sign up sheet.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson found the sign up sheet for lacrosse outside of the gym as his friends had told him. He smiled as he grabbed the pen and scribbled his name at the top. He grinned at that. First spot, most dedicated newbie probably.

Suddenly from behind he was pushed against the wall. Hot breath ran over his ear as he tried to yell.

"You join my team and i'll break your neck slave. You hear me? You're not a full class citizen just a toy. You don't belong on my team."

"Get off me!!! You bastard get off!!"

Jackson gasped as he was turned around and punched in the stomach. Doubling over he felt a strong hand on his neck. 

"This is your warning property. You don't belong here no matter what anyone says."

Before Jackson could see who had attacked him, they had fled leaving him to catch his breath on the floor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In photography Matt and his new friend talked about their cameras and looked over the course syllabus. They smiled and laughed as they talked about assignments and plans for the year.

When Matt went up to go look at some of the previous students artwork he noticed a boy smiling at him. He waved shyly before turning back to the piece.

"Looks pretty just like you new kid."

Matt flushed as he looked at the boy who was right next to him now. "Oh thank you. I'm Matt by the way."

"Dylan. You doing anything after school today?"

The slave blinked as he looked at the other boy. "Oh my master is picking me up. I need to make sure I have all the right school supplies and that I get my homework done."

"How about I take you out and bring you back later. You can study with me in my bedroom." He leaned in and lightly stroked Matt's arm.

The boy squeaked and pulled away. "T-Thank you for the offer, but my master and I are together i'm sorry I didn't mean to lead you on."

Dylan smirked as he slowly backed Matt up against the board, his hand snaking out to cup the boy's ass. "Now surely he doesn't mind if I borrow you for a little. I'll pay him back promise."

Matt shook his head as he tried to squirm out of the boy's grip. Suddenly, the teacher was calling for attention and Dylan was stepping back.

"This isn't over pet. I'll see you later." He winked and headed back across the room.

When Matt went back to his table his friend asked him what was wrong. The boy merely shook his head and stayed quiet through the rest of class.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the day all three boys were happy to go home. For the most part the day had been great, but each one of them had had a not so pleasant encounter that reminded them of who they really were. None of them spoke about what happened to each other wanting to pretend that things were great.

Ennis and Matt said goodbye and headed home while Isaac and Jackson piled into the car with Derek and Peter who praised them for doing well and wanted to hear all about school.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the shower that night Matt scrubbed himself clean or as much as possible. He could hear Dylan's words and they made him want to puke. He hurried into bed after and snuggled close to Ennis only relaxing after the man's arm curled around him.

Jackson lifted up his shirt in the bathroom and swallowed as he saw the bruises from his encounter with the jerk from the lacrosse team. He didn't want Peter to know so he left his shirt on for bed making the lame excuse that he was a little cold that night. Peter didn't seem to believe him, but let it go in favor of snuggling close to him.

Isaac lay quietly in bed that night safe in Derek's arms. The man had passed out a while ago, but Isaac couldn't stop thinking of his encounter with the debate team captain. Was his being a slave really that bad? Was he wrong to still want to try out? Finally the boy sighed and closed his eyes. This was supposed to be a fresh start for him. He had to at least give it a shot.


	13. Getting Worse, But I Still Won't Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just a warning that the boys are still being bullied in this chapter, but because of their status as slaves they have trouble speaking up. If you are triggered by abuse, physical, sexual or mental/emotional please be warned that this chapter is mostly centered around the boys being abused. Jackson and Isaac are mostly physical and mental/emotional and Matt is going to be mostly sexually. I do not want to trigger anything bad for anyone so do not feel that you need to read this chapter to understand what is happening in the story. Please just wait for the next chapter to come out. I love you all and I hope that this chapter is well written and does not scare/offend anyone.

As the school days went by nothing really seemed to get better for any of the boys. Sure they were all doing well in school, but each of them were still being bullied though they wouldn't admit it to anyone.

On Tuesday Isaac found a folded note in his locker stating simply, "Don't try out or i'll make your life hell"

On Wednesday Jackson's friends showed him the locker room and equipment room. However, the boy who had attacked him before pulled him into a stall and gave him a kick to the gut before growling in his ear that, "You will never belong on my team". Jackson managed to scramble away, but was too shaken to say anything to his friends merely chalking it up to slipping in a stall.

On Thursday Matt was partnered up with Dylan for a project. They had to go outside and photograph nature. Dylan wasted no time pushing Matt against a tree trying to slide his hands under the boy's shirt. Matt screamed and tried to push him off. Luckily a group of students in gym class were running nearby so Dylan stepped back though he slapped Matt's face first. "Next time you won't scream." Matt spent the rest of the day trying not to cry.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter felt like something was wrong. He had begun to notice Jackson getting quieter around the house. Gone were the first few days where he had talked happily about anything and everything dealing with school. The omega had found himself getting annoyed at first, but now he wished his boy would talk about it again. On Wednesday night Peter ordered chinese takeout and moved them into the bedroom. He turned the tv on to some reality tv show and put the volume low as they ate.

"So how's school going?"

Jackson shrugged as he ate his low mien. "Good."

"Just good? Come on how are classes? Any tough homework I could help you with?"

"I'm good, homework's fine."

"How about lacrosse? Tryouts are coming up soon right? Tomorrow?"

"Friday."

"That's cool. You ready for them? Want to throw the ball around a little?"

"Nope."

"Jackson come on let's just go out tomorrow afterschool. We can check out the park down the street?"

"I said no."

Peter groaned. "What's going on Jackson? Why are you shutting me out?"

"I'm not shutting you out there's just nothing to talk about."

Peter sighed and nodded giving up for the night, but not before swiping some of the boy's low mien which may have earned him a small smile before the pout was back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek and Isaac decided to cook pasta together that night. The alpha had also started to notice that Isaac had pulled back on his excitement with school. He gave short polite answers to Derek's questions and seemed to avoid talk about debate team tryouts.

As Derek began slicing the onions for the sauce he looked over at the boy who was working on the meatballs. "Isaac?"

The human looked up and gave a quiet sort of sad smile. "Yes Derek?"

"You'd tell me if something was wrong right? If school was too tough or..or if someone was giving you a hard time?"

"Derek, its a zero tolerance school."

The man nodded. "You'd tell me though right?"

Isaac looked back down at his meatballs. "Of course"

Derek thought he detected a skip in the boy's heartbeat, but the oven beeped and his head shot up. Time to get dinner going.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt was on edge. Ennis could see it, but what could he do? The boy had been through a lot with Kali and now school was a new transition. Ennis tried to take care of him as best he could. He made dinner at a set time and offered homework help and support. He gave the boy space when he needed it, but was never too far away.

On Thursday night he cooked them a nice steak dinner. As they ate at the table Ennis reached across to grab Matt's hand. Matt who hadn't been expecting it pulled his hand back on instinct.

"S-sorry" he whispered and ducked his head.

Ennis was a little surprised at Matt's reaction, but merely shook his head and smiled. "No no its my fault sweetie. Should've asked first."

"Its okay."

Ennis nodded and swallowed, but noticed that Matt didn't say anything else about it nor did he reach back for the alpha's hand like he normally would.

"So how's photography class going? Make any new friends?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah its fine."

Ennis frowned. "Its fine? Hun..is something wrong? You were so excited for that class..."

"No i'm still...its just tough that's all. Need to focus more that's all."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Ennis and Matt were taking a shower together. They had started to kiss a little, tenderly at first. Matt could handle that. This was Ennis, the man he loved. Ennis was good and safe.

But then Ennis was pushing him against the wall. Normally Matt would've loved this...

but this wasn't normally. Matt was against the wall trapped. His mind was screaming at him to scream to get out anything. He couldn't do this, couldn't no..

"STOP!!!!!!"

Ennis froze for a moment before immediately backing off. "Matt? Sweetheart what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Matt shook his head and swallowed. "No no..i'm sorry just..guess i'm a little claustrophobic i'm sorry. I just...Can we finish up and sleep? I'm tired."

Ennis nodded. His heart ached and he wanted to ask more, but Matt seemed so upset and tired he thought it was best to back off. He helped clean up and dry off. 

When they lay in bed he watched as Matt curled up off to the side. Something was off...Ennis needed to figure it out soon.

He couldn't risk losing Matt again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday, a big day for everyone it seemed though not all of them realized it yet.

Peter made a special pancake breakfast for the boys wanting to cheer them up. By now he and Derek had discussed their concerns. For now though they chalked it up to nerves about tryouts.

"Who's excited? Debate Team or Lacrosse tryouts? Come on let me hear you!!"

Derek groaned and shook his head motioning for Peter to cut it out. 

Isaac blushed and Jackson nodded. "Thanks Dad."

Peter made a face. "Eww Jackson don't call me that...we touch each other.."

Jackson sighed as he looked at the man. "Sorry. I'm excited and so is Isaac. Right Isaac?"

Isaac nodded slowly. "Yeah super excited."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt wished it was Saturday already. Or Thursday...really any day, but today. He and Dylan were behind on their photo project and their teacher had told them they would have to finish it by the end of the week. They had been given an extension and were allowed to work Friday after school.

School went by way too fast for the boy's liking and soon enough he was clutching his camera as he met Dylan outside by the lacrosse field. He knew Jackson and the lacrosse team would be out soon for tryouts and that made him feel a little better. 

"Matt!"

The boy flinched when he saw Dylan. "H-Hey."

Dylan stopped a foot away from him and frowned. "Hey can we talk? I...I'm an asshole you know?"

"O..k...."

"I...I just really like you Matt. You're sweet and funny and cute...I guess I just wasn't thinking you know. I'm jealous of your master. I know this wasn't the way to act though and I just wanted to say sorry. I know I really messed up, but i'd really like to make it up to you. Can we try to start over again? Be friends?"

Matt blinked in surprise. "Seriously?"

Dylan nodded and held out his hand. "Can we call a truce and get our art project done? It would suck to get a bad grade on the first project wouldn't it?"

The slave nodded and smiled slowly taking the hand. "Truce."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac reviewed his flashcards that he had made for the mock debate. His palms were sweaty and he paced back and forth. Allison, who was on the team went over to where Isaac was sitting and squeezed his shoulder. "Hey you, its great to see you."

The slave looked up and smiled weakly. "Yeah? You..you don't mind me trying out?"

Allison blinked. "What? No of course not. I'd try and get Scott to join, but he's more of an athlete you know? Why did anyone say anything about you trying out?"

Isaac shook his head. "No, but...i'm the only slave trying out."

The girl sat next to him and squeezed his hand. "We've just never had interest from the slaves before, but really I shouldn't even say that we don't think of you that way Isaac. Just go out there and give it your best shot okay?"

He smiled and nodded. His name was called then and he stood up. Allison gave him a quick hug before he headed out onto the stage.

Even through the blinding stage lights, he could see the captain, Mark he now knew, was watching him, waiting for him to fail.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the locker room Jackson was putting on his gear getting ready for tryouts. He hadn't realized that he was the last one in the room so when he finally snapped back he tried to finish changing as fast as possible. 

He wasn't fast enough. 

He was slammed into the lockers from behind before he was turned around and an arm was pressed against his throat. 

"You stupid little slave. What don't you get about stay away from my damn team?!"

Jackson struggled but a knee to his gut made him gasp for air.

"I can't stop you from trying out, but remember this slave. Greenberg is going to make your life hell if you get on this team understood?"

Before Jackson could speak Greenberg was had pushed him to the ground and was out of the locker room.

There was only a half second of doubt that he was making the wrong decision before he was pushing himself off the ground and heading out to the field.

He had every damn right to be on the team.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That shot is awesome Matt." Dylan smiled as he watched the boy taking shots of the field from far off. "We could go closer if you want?"

Matt nodded as he moved closer coming up behind the bleachers. "I want a surprising angle you know? Something that really gives a different perspective."

"How about a view from the bleacher slat? We could stand under them and take shots through the openings?"

"That's actually a really good idea."

Dylan snorted as they moved under the bleachers and began snapping photos. "Yeah well I do have some of those occasionally."

Matt laughed and nudged the boy. "Sorry man. I'm getting some good stuff though. You know what would be really cool? Doing these in black and white.."

"Yeah would be good."

Matt put his camera down on one of the bleacher and stretched a little. He hadn't realized that Dylan wasn't next to him anymore. "I think we have everything we need."

"Maybe you do, but I don't."

The hairs on the back of Matt's neck stood and he whirled around.

But Dylan was quicker. He grabbed the boy and slammed him against the bleachers. Matt's head knocked back and he saw stars before everything went black.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you Isaac great closing argument."

Isaac smiled and shook hands with Tiffany his practice opponent. "Thanks."

"The council is just going to talk and then we'll let you know if you're in or not." She nudged him gently as she passed by. "But let's be real you're basically in kiddo."

Isaac thanked her gratefully and went to sit backstage while he waited for the team to debate. He was nervous yet hopeful. Maybe Mark would be okay with him now. Maybe he thought Isaac had done well and everything would be okay?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson ran as hard as he could, tackled the best he could and even managed to score two points. The guys on his practice team bumped his shoulders and smiled. Even Coach Finnstock seemed to think he was doing well. 

Then came the last play. Jackson had the ball and dodged and weaved as best he could. He jumped over some guy who dove at his legs. He thought he was clear, but when he looked back up Greenberg was there. Jackson got a stick right in the side so hard that the wind was knocked out of him and he came crashing down hard. 

Greenberg laughed and grabbed the ball taking it back easily and scoring. Jackson's teammates knelt down as helped the boy up as he tried to get his breath back.

Coach Finnstock rushed over. "Whittemore! You alright? Jesus Greenberg you trying to kill the kid????" He knelt by Jackson. "Carson, Donahue get Whittemore to the nurse make sure our idiot over here didn't break his ribs."

Jackson tried to protest, but the coach shook his head. "Save your breath Whittemore you're on the team. As for Greenberg you're suspended for the first game week understood?!"

As Jackson was helped off the field he noticed Greenberg ripping off his face mask and giving him a death glare before he went to the coach screaming.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Isaac was summoned back to the stage he found that only Mark was there smiling at him though it wasn't the type of smile that gave the boy confidence.

"So you ignored all of my warnings. You came out here and gave what my team would call a stellar performance. The team thinks you're sweet and endearing and would be a great addition." He began walking to Isaac who backed up only to be met with the podium. "So what do I do now Lahey? I told you not to do something and now you've gone and done it. Everyone agreed that you belong on the team and that I needed to come and tell you the great fucking news."

He was up against Isaac now grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head back. He leaned in close his breath hot on Isaac's face. "So congratulations Lahey. You have till Monday to come up with some crafty excuse on why you won't be on the team or else."

"N-No."

"What did you say?"

"NO." Isaac's head hurt, but he wasn't going to be bullied. He earned his spot like everyone else.

Mark let go of his hair before backhanding him across the face.

"Let that be your warning Lahey." He smirked as the boy cradled his red cheek in his hands holding back tears.

Mark snorted as he walked away. "Don't be stupid. At the end of the day you're just a slave and you don't deserve any of this."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Matt came to Dylan had him on the ground and was covering his mouth with his hand. "Be a good little slave and i'll make it quick."

Matt whimpered and struggled, but Dylan had him trapped. He felt the boy's hand moving down to his pants and he started to cry. He tried to scream and call for help, but everything was muffled. He felt the boy's hand on his leg, his mouth on his neck. 

He just wanted it to be over.

Just as Dylan was cupping him through his underwear a voice called out.

"Yo Dylan you having fun? Didn't know you were an exhibitionist!!"

Dylan looked up and Matt took the moment to throw all his weight against the boy catching him off guard and knocking him off. 

Matt ran stumbling a little as he hurried away. In the background he could hear Dylan's friends laughing. 

By the time he got into school he was sobbing. He crumpled to the ground, barely hearing his history teacher, Mrs. Windham calling to him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter, Derek and Ennis had been out to lunch when Peter then Ennis received calls. Frowning they looked at each other.

"What's going on?" Derek frowned looking back at them.

"Jackson's at the nurse's office.."

"Matt is too..."

Derek wanted to ask what was going on, but instead he hailed a waiter for the check. It was obviously serious and his priority was to get them all to the school.

"Let's go."


	14. Everything is Crashing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for being gone for so long, but I am finally on summer break and can update a little more :) Thanks for being patient with me. Also this is the aftermath of the assault chapter so if you are uncomfortable with talk of assault please don't feel that you need to read this chapter.

The car had just barely stopped at the school when Ennis and Peter were jumping out and hurrying towards the front steps. Derek had yelled that he was going to find Isaac, but he was pretty sure no one had heard him. He figured that they all had phones though so they could contact each other later.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ennis was in the nurses's office first immediately kneeling by the bed that Matt was on. The boy had whimpered at first, but when he realized it was his alpha he soon began reaching for the man. Ennis had pulled the boy into his arms and was rocking him gently. 

"What happened baby? Please you have to talk to me or I can't help you."

Matt only whined and shook his head just wanting to cling to the man for safety.

For the moment the werewolf let it be, but he knew he would have to ask again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter found he was having about the same amount of luck as Ennis. Jackson was hunched over on his bed trying to focus on breathing. He gently felt the boy's sides and shoulders as he spoke.

"What is going on Jackson?"

"Nothing I just took a hard hit during tryouts."

The omega wasn't buying it though. He had been lifting the boy's shirt and could already see a collection of new and some old bruises. "So where did the other marks come from? Tryouts started today didn't they?"

"Its nothing."

"Don't bullshit me Jackson. This is not nothing this is you being singled out isn't it? Who did this to you?"

"Peter no..I can't okay? I say anything and this will only get worse. I got on the team for crying out loud okay? I'm not going to quit it."

The man grit his teeth, but took a few deep breaths. "Jackson i'm so proud of you for getting on the team, but you still need to talk."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek was grateful that Isaac was safe at his locker. He ran to the boy and practically tackled him to the ground. They boy squeaked before he was hugging back and sighing softly.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

The boy pulled back and looked at the man. "What are you talking about?" He frowned. "Wait a second...I only sent that text a minute ago...how did you get here so fast?"

"We got calls...well no not me because you're safe.."

"Who got calls? Who's not safe? Derek??" The boy was worried now searching his alpha's face for an answer. Derek helped him gather his back and shook his head. "Something happened to Jackson and Matt..they're at the nurses office. Come on we'll go see them okay?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When the two got there they found that the group was now sitting together on the two beds. Matt was curled up in Ennis's arms while Jackson leaned against Peter. Derek could smell the frustration from the two wolves and wondered what had happened.

Peter looked up and nodded. "Glad to see you're safe Isaac. I was beginning to worry that the zero tolerance school was now targeting slaves now."

Isaac flushed and looked at his feet trying to pretend he had never gotten the note or met Mark.

"What happened?"

Ennis sighed as he rocked Matt and looked at Derek. "Matt was sexually assaulted and Jackson was beat up, but neither boy wants to say who hurt them?"

Jackson should his head as he looked at the boy. "Why would I? You've been having a great time at school I didn't want to get in the way of that."

"B-But I haven't been!"

Everyone turned to look at Isaac in shock. Derek frowned. "What do you mean?"

Isaac looked at Matt and Jackson before going back to Derek. "I've been getting bullied..there's this guy from the debate team....he didn't want me on the team..but I got on and now he wants me to find a reason to not be on it by Monday.."

No one had even gotten to tell Isaac congrats before the message was tarnished. Derek pulled the boy against him and sighed. "Oh sweetie.."

"I'm sorry.."

Ennis sighed. "You guys all need to talk. I don't like to be the enforcer, but this needs to stop."

The boys nodded a little and slowly the stories began to spill. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"His name is Dylan.."

"Greenberg.."

"Mark"

"he was nice at first"

"didn't want any slaves on the team"

"told me not to sign up"

"he wanted to borrow me..I told him no I said I didn't want to every time I swear!"

"everyone else liked me I don't know why he was such an ass. I never did anything to him I promise."

"I just wanted to be a part of the team..its not fair..I thought this place was different."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride home was silent. The three had reported their incidents to the principal who had told them she would take action immediately and would have Allison deliver homework to the boys while they took a few days off to recoup. She had apologized profusely and while the werewolves believed that she had never meant for it to happen it was terrible that their boys had suffered. Now they could only pick up the pieces and try to decide if this was worth it for them.

Derek held Isaac close that night kissing his hair as the boy clung to him like a lifeline.

Ennis held Matt through the nightmares, his heart aching when the boy awoke crying the bastard's name. He ached to wipe the bad memories away from the boy but all he could do was reassure him that it would be okay.

Peter was shocked that Jackson was crying as they showered together. He shook it off though and began to kiss at his bruises before just holding him. No words needed to be said as the boy leaned against him. After, Peter carried the boy to bed and watched over him until he passed out. 

No one was truly sleeping though.


	15. Trying to Pick Up All The Pieces

Matt was trapped beneath the bleachers again. Dylan had his pants off and he was naked. The boy's legs were pushed aside. He was crying and begging for it to stop. He couldn't do this, he couldn't please. Please just leave me alone. He was screaming, but no one was hearing him. No one would help him.

Matt screamed as he finally pushed through to his consciousness and woke up. There were arms around him and at first he tried to fight them off.

Then a light clicked on and his eyes adjusted to Ennis. His amazingly sweet Ennis. The man who had saved him from slavery only to have save him every day since from some other stupid thing. He wondered if anything would ever get better for them. Or if Matt was just terrible luck to anyone who came into contact with him.

"Hey sweetheart you're okay its me baby its just me."

Matt nodded and pressed close to the man so thankful for his soft and careful touches. "You're too good to me Ennis. Is this really worth it?"

Ennis nodded and kissed the boy's forehead. "You will always be worth it Matt. I don't want you thinking anything different. I'm sorry you've had to go through so much."

Matt shook his head. "As long as you still love me its worth it."

Ennnis held his boy close and swallowed. He needed to find a way to keep his boy safe for once and all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek had decided to keep things close and casual for Isaac the next morning. He brought breakfast in while the boy was sleeping and curled around him until he was awake.

Isaac rubbed at his eyes when he felt the man stir and looked up. "Derek? What time is it?"

"Nine thirty."

Isaac shot up looking around. "Oh shit no i'm going to be late! Where's my..." He stopped and swallowed.

Derek pulled the boy in close and kissed his hair. "Don't sweetheart. Right now let's just have some time to relax okay? I made us breakfast and we can talk about whatever or we can just not. I think today we just need to take a breath."

The boy nodded and picked up a piece of bacon chewing quietly. "I'm sorry.."

The alpha frowned. "Why?"

"Because I didn't tell you before. I just..I thought I could handle it."

Derek rubbed Isaac's back as he ate some eggs. "I'm not the happiest that you didn't say anything, but I can understand you wanting to fix things on your own. I've done that before myself. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. You can always come to me though. You and I? We're a team. This isn't over okay?"

Isaac swallowed and smiled as he leaned against his alpha. "Thank you Derek. For everything."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter continued to stroke Jackson's hair as the boy lay curled on top of him. He had woken up an hour ago and had decided to simply enjoy the fact that Jackson seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

The boy however, had woken up about ten minutes ago. He hadn't made a move to leave his spot from Peter's chest his ear pressed against the omega's chest listening to the consistent and safe heartbeat.

"Jax"

"Mm?"

Peter chewed his lip as he tried to think of what the hell he could possibly say. Sighing he simply continued his gentle strokes. "I guess I don't know what to say."

Jackson was quiet for a moment as well. "What is there to say? We thought it could be different. At the end of the day though Matt, Isaac and I are nothing more than slaves."

Peter's arms were tight as they wrapped around the boy and pulled him close. "Don't. Don't let this get in your head. You are more than that, all of you are." 

"To you, Ennis and Derek sure and I appreciate that, but..."

"I know."

Jackson turned and swallowed as he looked at the man. He moved slowly and nuzzled into the man's cheek. "I don't have to go back."

"Yes you do Jackson. You We are not letting one asshole get in the way of the life you deserve."

The boy said nothing, simply pressing close to Peter as he could get.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day wore on Ennis, Peter and Derek received calls from Principal Fields as well as visits from Scott and Allison who brought homework and cards for the boys. They both missed the three terribly and hoped that they would choose to come back to school. Each werewolf thanked the pair and promised to relay the news.

Isaac and Jackson curled up with each other on the couch to do homework while Peter and Derek emailed back and forth with the principal on what to do.

Matt and Ennis spent the day eating, watching tv and occasionally looking over the homework that had been delivered. They didn't speak a lot, but they found that they could still communicate easily in their own way.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a lengthy email session with the principal, Peter and Derek headed out to the living room and sat down across from the boys. Both looked up nervously.

Derek licked his lips. "We talked with Principal Fields. She's very upset about the situation and wants to make things right for you guys. She was wondering if we would be comfortable coming in Monday to sort things out? She plans to see that those boys are punished for the way they treated you."

Jackson shook his head. "No...no way I mean what she'll tell them they have to stay away or can't come to school for a few days? It won't work. They'll kill us."

"Jackson that's not going to happen. We'll be right there with you and we can work towards a solution together."

Isaac scrubbed his face. "Jax is right. They're not slaves. They'll be favored over us no matter what. Their parents will do whatever it takes to keep them safe. We're slaves and nothing more."

Derek and Peter felt sick at the way the boys so easily dismissed themselves. They had figured the boys would be scared, but they hadn't realized how much they would try to fight it.

Peter leaned in and gently took Jackson's hand. "Hey look at me. We are not just throwing in the towel on this one. You guys aren't going to be pushed around anymore and told you're nothing. You are just as important as those snobs. You're better than them in fact because you are kind. We need to see this through or these guys will just believe they can do it again and again. I know you guys made some friends at school and Allison and Scott don't want you to give up."

The boy shook his head. "I can't Peter...I hate this, but i'm terrified."

Peter pulled the boy in for a tight hug and kissed his hair. "I know you are, but i'm here."

Derek moved to the couch and pulled Isaac in. "We both are. Ennis and Matt are with us too. You guys are not alone. We have to do this."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ennis was just telling the news to Matt who looked like he was about to faint. 

"I don't know if I can be in the same room as him Ennis...i'm scared."

"I know you are baby and hell I want to knock that guy into next week, but we can't let him win. I am not going to let him get near you or hurt you again. He has to pay for what he's done. We're not letting him win."

"Jackson and Isaac are going to go back too right? I can't go to school without them."

Ennis rubbed the boy's back as he watched him. "Of course they're coming back. We are all going to fight this together okay?"

Before Matt could respond there was a knock on the door. Ennis looked up and his nose twitched at the smell. Before he could stop himself he let out a growl, his eyes flashing red.

"E-Ennis?" Matt trembled as he saw the look on his master's face.

"Stay right here." The alpha stood up and walked to the door his claws out and ready to strike if necessary.

He whipped open the door and snarled. "What the hell do you want??"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson and Isaac were napping on the couch. Derek and Peter had calmed them with cuddles and a movie, until they were exhausted again and stopped fighting sleep. Now the men were working on dinner and trying to figure out what next steps to take in preparation for Monday.

Peter frowned as he looked at his phone. Derek, who was prepping the chicken looked over. "Still haven't heard from Ennis?"

"No....I can't tell if i'm just anxious in trouble or something's wrong."

"Maybe he and Matt are just having some quiet time or something? I'm sure everything is fine."

Peter nodded, but stared at his phone another minute before putting it back down. "Sorry um what can I help with?"

"You want to just"

A knock at the door managed to stop Derek midsentence. His nose twitched and his eyes flared red. "What the hell..."

Peter's claws were out as his own eyes flashed. "Never a quiet moment is there?"

He and Derek approached the door quietly. Peter gave Derek a quick look before opening the door.

"Why are you here!" He hissed.

Derek's growl faded in his throat though as he looked at the visitors. "Shit..."


	16. Right By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I apologize for taking so long to bring you a new chapter. Time to end that cliffhanger and work towards a solution :)
> 
> Warning: mentions of abuse.

"Really Ennis? Now that's no way to great your wonderful leader who only wanted to come and warn you."

The alpha growled as he watched Deucalion stick swing back and forth as he gently nudged his way into the apartment. 

"Matt i'm so sorry to hear about what happened at school. Today's generation can be so entitled can't they?"

"How do you know anything about that?" Ennis was at Matt side in an instant gently putting the boy behind him.

The blond smiled. "Oh Ennis word gets around. I have eyes and ears everywhere. Didn't you find it surprising I was able to find you here? However, none of this matters. Shall we discuss the real reason i'm here?"

Ennis closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe. Deucalion could be annoying, but he always had a real reason behind what he did. "Fine. What do you want?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek and Peter paled as they looked at their visitors. 

The twins.

Aiden was holding his slave Lydia close to his side. The girl looked pale...her eye looking a little purple and some dried blood on her lips. Ethan carried his slave Danny who was also pale and his white t-shirt was darkened around his stomach. The twins looked scared and like the children they truly were.

Peter cleared his throat and stood back. "Come in boys. Is there anything we can get you?"

Derek looked back at Jackson and Isaac who had put away their school work and were simply in shock at what was going on. They got up as Ethan carefully laid Danny down on the couch.

"I..i've been trying to heal him as fast as possible....I don't know what to do."

Derek turned to look at Aiden who could barely focus on anything, but Lydia. 

"What happened to them?"

"Kali"

Aiden finally looked up now as he spoke. "She's fucking nuts. She just went crazy. Ethan and I tried to protect Lydia and Danny as much as we could, but she attacked us too. We've healed pretty quickly, but our powers aren't working as fast for them."

Peter moved to where Ethan and Danny were and looked carefully at the boy. "Is it alright for me to look at him?"

Ethan swallowed hard before nodding as he moved towards Danny's head. "Yeah..just be careful he's been through a lot."

Derek got out his phone and started calling Deaton. Meanwhile, Isaac and Jackson moved closer to the couch to watch Peter. "I thought Kali wanted Ennis..."

Aiden had moved over to the other couch and was cradling Lydia in his lap. She was quiet to the point that it was hard to tell if she was awake or not.

"She thinks that Ethan and I know where Ennnis is. Since we all kind of bonded over having sl-...these guys. Once she realized we weren't going to abuse Lydia and Danny just like Ennis wouldn't hurt Matt she had this idea we were all together."

Peter carefully lifted Danny's shirt taking a look at the scratch marks and cuts that littered his body. The boy whined softly as Peter carefully touched the marks. Ethan kissed the boy's head and tried to keep him relaxed. "We don't know anything. Ennis cut ties with us just like her, but she wouldn't listen. We got out as fast as we could. Look we had heard Deucalion talking to some of his connections we heard that someone was here we just didn't know who it was. We didn't have anywhere else to go."

Derek finished his phone call and looked up. "Deaton's on his way. Don't worry about it okay? As long as what you say is true, we'll keep you here." He put some ice in a plastic bag and offered it to Aiden. "Might help with her swelling."

Aiden nodded. "Thank you"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not coming back to the pack Deucalion. Its not safe for Matt. I'm sorry, but he's my first priority."

"Yes yes of course Ennis, but the pack needs you. I need you. You keep Kali under control and frankly the twins feel more comfortable with you around."

Ennis shook his head. Matt was in his lap and his arms were tightly secured around the boy. "You know I can't do that. Kali wants me to herself and i've never wanted her that way. She flies off the handle and its too much. She's your problem Deucalion."

The alpha clicked his tongue and looked at Matt. The boy shivered and buried his face in Ennis's neck.

"I hate to have to do this, but I need you Ennis. So I either casually let it slip to Kali where you and Matt are or you come back willingly. Or there is of course option number three where you live in fear for the next few months wondering when Kali and I make a visit. Maybe we wait till Matt is at school and unprotected....maybe"

"GET OUT." 

Deucalion stopped in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Ennis snarled as his face began to wolf out. "I SAID GET OUT. You do not come in here and threaten my life or my boy's life. I'm not joining that pack and putting his life in danger." He was panting now as he tried to get himself under control. "Please leave now."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deaton was looking at Danny and tending to his wounds while Ethan murmured apologies and tried to help. The rest of the group was gathered in the kitchen. Isaac and Jackson were trying to take Lydia's mind off of her bruises while Aiden told the rest of his story to Derek and Peter.

"Deucalion up and disappeared and since we found you guys he must have gone to Ennis.

"Are they in danger?"

The younger alpha shook his head. "No I don't think so. Its not his style. If anything he's probably trying to bring Ennis back to the pack. Before Matt, Ennis was close to Kali, nothing romantic but they were buddies. Out of all of us he's most likely the one who could keep her from lashing out like this."

"Where's Kali now?" Peter licked his lips as he looked over at the boys and Lydia.

"Last we knew she was sleeping it off. Not sure how long that will last though."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll give you some time to think it over Ennis. I'll be back in a week or so for my answer. I trust that will give you time to get your affairs in order? Beacon Hills really doesn't do anything for me anymore. There are some wonderful new prospects in the next town over." 

And with that Deucalion had slipped out the door. 

Ennis closed it firmly behind him and moved to scoop Matt up into his arms. The boy was already trembling and nosed his neck for comfort.

The alpha kissed the boy's hair as he brought them into the bathroom and started up a fresh bath. "You're safe my little pup. We're not going there. We'll start looking for a new place if we have to."

"And school?"

"School is still happening. I promised to give you as normal a life as possible and I still intend to do that baby."

Matt nodded and sighed softly as they slipped into the tub, the warm water surrounding them like a safety blanket.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He needs a lot of rest. Keep him here for at least a week or two. He needs to be restricted to limited movements. Check his bandages every two hours and bathe him regularly. Do not let this get infected."

Ethan nodded eagerly. "Thank you so much. I owe you big time."

The doctor shook his head as he packed up. "Just be careful who you choose to be friends with from now on."

Ethan nodded and carefully scooped the boy up into his arms as he moved with Aiden and Lydia to the guest bedroom in the back so they could all relax.

Peter sighed as he sat on the vacated couch with Jackson. Derek and Isaac sat on the countertop.

"So now what?"

Peter shrugged. "We could contact Deucalion? Tell him to knock it off?"

Derek sighed as he rubbed Isaac's back. "I don't know if that will work. I wish we had contacts to other packs.."

"Well after the fire..." He trailed off when Jackson looked up in surprise. "Long story. We just didn't think to keep them up since we were trying to rebuild ourselves."

Derek gently pulled Isaac in to him. "Then we stay on alert for now and focus on fixing things at school first. We don't know what Deucalion is thinking and we don't know what Ennis said. We'll contact him and see what's going on."

Peter nodded and kissed Jackson's hair.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their bath Matt and Ennis were eating dinner in bed. They had ordered chinese takeout and were just trying to breathe easy after everything that happened.

Matt stole looks at Ennis once in a while as he ate his food. "I think the worst part of it....was that he made me feel worthless you know?"

Ennis stopped and looked at the boy. "You are not worthless. He is a bastard."

Matt smiled a little. "I just...I wanted you to have all of me and not him..I didn't want to be tainted."

Ennis pulled the boy close. "No matter what you would never be tainted. Matt do not let what happened define you." He kissed Matt's knuckles gently.

"I'm going to get better right Ennis? I won't always have these nightmares right?"

The alpha nodded as he gently picked up some low mein and fed it to Matt. "You will sweetheart. I'm right here for you baby."

\----------------------------------MONDAY---------------------------------------------------- 

With the twins and partners safe at home, the three wolves and their boys met out front of their school. The appointment was at 9:30 and even though it was already 9:25 there was no hurry to get inside.

The boys begged to avoid the meeting entirely, but Derek took charge, gently grabbing Isaac's hand and walking him up the front steps with the other two pairs following.

Principal Fields was waiting for them at the door to her office. On the other side of her door was a long bench where Dylan, Greenberg and Mark currently sat. The boys did nothing to hide their anger that they were there and the wolves had to restrain themselves from attacking.

Ms. Fields cleared her throat as she looked at them. "Mark why don't we start with you." She ushered the boy inside before motioning for Derek and Isaac to follow.

As they went in, Peter, Jackson, Ennis and Matt took their seats on the bench across from the boys.

"Make one sound and its over" Peter snarled. However the boy's merely smirked.

It was going to be a long morning.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After both Isaac and Mark had told their stories of what had been happening Principal Fields sat back and sighed.

"Mark I understand that you have been a good student during your time here, but your story does not add up. You're trying to tell me that Isaac threatened you after you told him he did not make it onto the team?"

Mark smiled and nodded. "Isaac just doesn't have the experience our team needs to win. I'm looking for winner's not beginners."

Isaac shook his head. "That's not fair his team said I was amazing. He told me himself!"

"I never said such a thing."

Isaac pulled the note that Mark had put in his locker and gave it to the principal. "I found that in my locker."

"Principal Fields surely you aren't going to believe his word over mine."

The principal read the note before turning to look at Mark. "And why wouldn't I? Because society deems him a slave?"

"What? No of course not why would you think that?" Mark was pursing his lips as he tried to keep his face under control.

"Because I've already talked to your teammates and they say that you have never been in support of those defined as slaves on the team. In fact all of them voted in favor of Isaac. I was hoping you would tell me the truth Mark to save yourself a little trouble."

Mark's face went pale and he gripped his chair. "Principal Fields."

She lifted her hand and shook her head. "We have a no tolerance policy on the mistreatment of any member of our school. We are all equal here. Mark I will not tolerate this. I'm going to have to contact your parents....we need to talk about expulsion."

Mark stood immediately. "You can't do that!! I'm about to graduate!! Do you know the schools I applied to?!"

"Mark we'll talk about this when your parents get here. You're free to go back to class, for now."

Derek gently squeezed Isaac's hand. The boy swallowed as he looked up at the man. "D-Derek...."

"Its okay."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter and Jackson were up next. Jackson swallowed as he shifted in his seat trying not to look at Greenberg who sneered.

"This is a waste of time seriously. I have to pass my classes so I can stay on the team you know?"

"Greenberg you should be taking this a little more seriously. I have accounts from not only Jackson and the school nurse, but also a few or your teammates. They all say you were too rough with him. That you targeted Jackson specifically."

"That's bullshit"

"Watch your language Greenberg. That's something i'm also not tolerant about."

The boy just huffed and shot a look to Jackson. 

"Greenberg this isn't your first offense. You have been accused of making rude comments to those society deems as slaves. Like i've said so many times before everyone here is equal."

Greenberg frowned. "So what you're going to suspend me for a few days?"

"Try a few weeks and after I check into these other allegations we could be looking at expulsion."

Greenberg sneered. "You wouldn't dare. My father donates so much money to this school."

The principal pursed her lips. "Oh, but I would Greenberg. Your father won't be happy to hear of this. That's what I would worry about."

That was the last Greenberg had to say on the matter.

Peter hugged Jackson gently.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt sat nervously in the chair next to Ennis. He was the only thing separating Matt from Dylan who had schooled his features to remain calm. 

"It was a simple misunderstanding. I thought Matt was into me, but he was just shy so I was trying to help him."

"So you're saying you backed off when Matt told you he had a boyfriend who in fact was as society deems his master?"

"Oh of course, but he waited to tell me that."

"T-That's not true. I told him as soon as I knew he was hitting on me. He apologized and I tried to trust him then he did it again."

Dylan bit his lips and gripped the chair. "Matt's nothing, but a liar. I was trying to be nice to him."

Ennis could feel himself growling. 

The principal held up her hands. "Dylan both Matt's teacher and the school nurse have stories saying that Matt was absolutely terrified and that there were bruises on his legs and arms. It matches Matt's story."

Dylan leaned forward in his seat. "You're going to believe him? He's nothing! He's a damn slave. Property! I am a student and a human."

"ENOUGH!!" Principal Fields was out of her seat, her hands slamming down on her desk. "You're expelled Dylan. I will not tolerate this at my school. Say one more word and I will call the cops on you immediately. Pack your things and get out. The vice principal will escort you to your class and locker and I will officially walk you off the property."

Dylan shoved himself out of his chair and flipped Ennis and Matt off on his way out.

Once the door slammed behind them Matt began to cry as Ennis pulled him in for a hug. "Its okay baby its okay. Shhh sweetheart its over. He can't hurt you anymore."

And it finally seemed true. They had all received some good news that day. It was a very nice change.

One that of course would only last so long.


	17. The Problems Never End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry as always for taking years to get anything to you. It may take me forever, but I have not given up on these stories. Thank you as always for not giving up on me and my stories.

After the meetings with the principal all of the alphas agreed that the boys could start on Tuesday. Peter and Derek especially figured it might be time to check on the twins. With Deucalion around and lurking who knew when they would expect a visit.

The group packed up into their cars and headed out, Ennis and Matt deciding to follow Peter and Derek back to their loft.

Matt held Ennis's hand as he worked on controlling his breathing. Ennis gave him a few moments before speaking quietly. "Life isn't always like this Matt. I'm sorry that you haven't caught a break yet. Sometimes...I worry that claiming you ruined any chances for you to have a happy life."

Matt shook his head and kissed Ennis's knuckles tearing up a little. "That's not true at all and you know that deep down. If I was still there i'd be beaten and starved and people would come and just...try and have their way with me as much as possible. You've never once done anything like that to me. We haven't had the best of luck, but I wouldn't take back a day of being with you. I...i'm sorry if that's out of line...but its true."

Ennis swallowed hard before he pulled over to the side of the road. Turning to Matt the alpha used his now free hand to cup the boy's face. "You are not out of line at all. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am honored that you feel the same way." He leaned in and kissed Matt tenderly. "I will never give you up."

Matt nodded as he smiled and kissed back wiping at Ennis's tears. "Good, because that would really suck."

The two chuckled a little and gathered themselves before Ennis pulled back onto the road towards the loft.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek unlocked the door and everyone minus the second car headed inside deciding to make a little noise and speak to let the twins know they were safe.

Aiden and Ethan padded down the hall and greeted them quietly. Aiden looked a little more relaxed while Ethan looked exhausted and miserable.

Isaac frowned as he walked a little closer to the twins. "Is Danny okay? I apologize sir, but you don't look right."

Ethan tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. "He's just been having a rough night and well I guess its morning now?"

Derek frowned as he looked at the younger alpha. "How about some breakfast? I think you could use a break. Jackson and Isaac already ate and can look after Danny and Lydia for the time being."

The boys nodded and hurried down the hall to see their friends. Ethan looked like he wanted to object, but Aiden nudged him towards a chair.

"If it helps at all Ennis and Matt are on their way over. You were right about Deucalion visiting them." 

The twins shared a look before Aiden spoke. "I was afraid he'd do that. He didin't try anything though did he?" He looked back at Peter who shook his head.

"No...not yet, but he does always seem to have a plan."

As if on cue there was a knock on the apartment door. The wolves tensed and looked at each other.

"I really hope this isn't a speak of the devil moment.."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson and Isaac were careful as they slipped into Danny and Lydia's room. The two were curled up together watching something quietly on the tv. When they heard the boys Lydia smiled weakly and gently nudged Danny. 

Jackson crawled onto the bed next to Lydia while the curly haired boy curled up around Danny. "How you feeling?"

The brunette smiled weakly as Isaac began to pet his hair. "Like shit..but i'm alive so that's good right?"

"Definitely good" Jackson murmured. "I'm sorry Kali went after you guys..."

The girl snorted as she looked over her shoulder at the boy. "Its not like you personally ordered her to come after us. She went psycho. She's been off her rocker ever since Ennis brought Matt home...since we all came home. Who knew an alpha would ever be jealous of some lowly slaves."

"You know they don't see us that way Lyd."

Danny coughed a little and Isaac grabbed a tissue from the bedside table. The boy flushed apologetically as he hacked into it. "God sorry that's gross. But...i'm serious."

The girl shrugged and leaned back into Jackson who easily held her. "Ethan adores and loves you sure, but Aiden still had his player attitude up until recently. Besides Danny, i'm not an idiot. Slaves are replaceable. I'm not about to go thinking otherwise."

Danny shook his head, but it was Isaac who spoke up. "Give him a chance Lydia. Jackson and I thought the same thing, but Peter and Derek...they've really come around. You have to try and have an open mind. Life won't get better if you're closed off to it."

Lydia pursed her lips. "My life was great until I was forced into slavery. You want me to fall in love with some alpha who picked me because I looked like a hot piece of ass? That's not life. You may think your alphas are all amazing, but at the end of the day on paper we are below them because society deemed us that way."

"Don't be so cynical Lyd. You're going to spend the rest of life like this?"

"I'd rather be realistic instead of a day dreamer. We're sitting ducks Danny! At any moment Kali is going to find us and try to kill us yet again unless Ennis goes back to her, drops Matt and fixes it."

"I'm...i'm guessing this is a bad time?"

Everyone froze and looked up at Matt who was standing in the doorway looking nothing short of a kicked puppy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

When Ennis had arrived it seemed as if the twins were more relaxed. Ethan immediately went to the man nuzzling into his neck for comfort. The older alpha had held him close, rubbing his back and kissing his hair. "I'm sorry she went after you. She should have kept it to me."

Aiden had come up and hugged him at that point. The twins clung to the alpha as Derek and Peter watched in surprise. They had never thought that an alpha pack could work, but it seemed that it wasn't all about beating each other to the punch.

It was then that Peter noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. When he looked up he saw a sad looking Matt. The boy's eyes flickered back and forth feeling unsure of myself. "What's wrong kiddo?"

The twins and Ennis stood back. "Matt? I thought you were going to see the others?"

"I don't think i'm very wanted right now...I mean I don't blame them. Its all my fault this is happening."

"That's not true bud." the boy was shocked that the words had come from Ethan's mouth. 

"But.."

"No buts. Kali was always on edge. Sooner of later she would've broken and gone after all of us. She was the first to join Duke, but when he realized how bad she could get he knew he need many more alphas to help rein her in. He likes her power, but knows she's dangerous."

Matt chewed his lip trembling as Ethan walked over and hugged him. "You can't let yourself think that way. You all deserve better than the life you were given. Don't let her get in your head."

Aiden walked over and ruffled Matt's hair. "Don't let Lyd get in your head either. I may have destroyed her faith in humanity a little. I should go talk to her." He gently squeezed the human's shoulder before heading out.

Ennis cleared his throat smiling as Matt came to him letting himself be held close. "Speaking of broken alphas...we need a plan. Kali is still out there somewhere, but so is Duke. As worried as I am about her impulsive moves, Duke's careful planning and waiting the shadows scare me more. He gave me a week for a deadline. There's no way i'm going back to him, but I don't have a plan for what to do when he comes around."

Peter and Derek looked at each other. Derek finally spoke. "We need to come up with a plan. I think we should see if we can reach out to some other local alphas and packs. We can't do this alone."

"I can see them working with you two. I can't see them working with the dreaded alpha pack though." Ethan nodded in agreement. 

"We should apologize then and try to work things out." Matt's voice was quiet yet firm. "We can't let the bad alphas win."

Peter smiled and nodded. "He's right you know. We have so much more to fight for now."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking for a while longer everyone had split off to a separate area of the apartment with their partner. Jackson and Peter had fallen asleep curled up safe and sound in their blankets.

Isaac and Derek opted for a long hot bath where they could talk about anything in hushed voices.

Danny and Ethan were in the living room watching tv and nuzzling each other.

Which left Lydia and Aiden to one of the beds in the guest bedroom.

"You should apologize to Matt. I understand you're pissed at me, but that's no reason to take it out on him."

The red head glared at her master. "I obviously didn't mean for him to hear it. For your information I had already planned to apologize and not because you said so."

The alpha smirked. "Of course sweetheart you don't do anything unless it came from your head."

"Don't you smirk at me like that. I'm not your pet monkey just your slave. I still have a brain though."

Aiden sighed as he leaned back against the headboard. "I never said you didn't have a brain. And yes I first went for you because you're stunning, but your intellect kept me interested."

"Wow didn't know the frat boy player knew big words besides hot chick and want to get laid."

"This might not mean anything, but if I had just met you on the street, if you weren't a slave I still would've tried to get your number or date you. I know you hate me, but for what its worth i'm trying and I really care about you as a person. You show me every day that you're more than a slave."

Lydia watched him for a moment. "I still don't trust you. I don't take your words for granted, but it doesn't mean i'm going to fall into your lap and give you everything."

"You used to flirt with me...what changed?"

"The seriousness of the shithole that Danny and I are now in. Kali the alpha changed, which has now changed everything. I don't have time to think about flirting with you when I need to keep myself and my friends alive."

Aiden smiled softly. "You know we're on the same team then. I refuse to go back to the alphas. Not after everything that's happened. I care about my brother, about you and Danny, about Ennis and Matt. Even these guys here. It was wrong of me to stay with them for so long...but one day i'll tell you why Ethan and I went with Duke and I hope you'll at least understand that.."

The redhead shrugged. "We'll see I guess. So for now..we'll work together and stop Duke and Kali."

Aiden reached over and gently squeezed her hand. "Deal."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The female alpha stretch letting her claws extend and her eyes glow bright. She growled and looked over at Duke who merely sat tapping his stick.

"So you found them?"

"Ennis yes. The boys no, but I know where they went."

"I don't understand why I can't just go get them myself."

"Kali we are alphas not worthless omegas or wayward betas. I'm still a man of my word so we will give them a week. Besides that will give us plenty of time."

"To do what Duke. The longer i'm away from Ennis.."

Deucalion held up his hand to stop her. "I understand Kali, but this will be good. There's an alpha in the next town over....he's extremely powerful and restless with his own pack. He would be a great addition and the leverage his powers could provide"

The female's eyes glowed. "I need more power Deuc..."

Deucalion nodded. "And you shall have it Kali. We just have to decide if he's worth more dead or alive..."

The alpha gave a toothy grin her fangs still covered in flecks of blood from her attack on the twin's slaves the other day. "Perfect."


End file.
